Warriors U
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: Join the usual madness as our favorite Warriors cats- as humans- progress to university! Who's dating who? Where are Nightcloud's shoes? What's the grumpy desk lady's name? ...And why is Foxleap swinging from the roof and tossing eggs? Read and find out.
1. We Are Arriving

**...damnit.**

 **I actually decided to start this, didn't I?!**

 **WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!**

 **Ahem.**

 **My name is Frost, formally known as Dutchess Frost, kind of famous for my well-known Warriors High story. Now, after a burst of inspiration, I have decided to follow up on the heavy demands of my lovely followers and reviewers.**

 **So.**

 **Welcome to Warriors University. Where nothing will ever, ever be the same.**

 **Hollyleaf's POV**

I looked up, and up, and up.

The administration building was humongous. It seemed so tall that Foxleap would have fun scaling it! I sighed in excitement. _I was actually here! Warriors University!_ "This must be a dream," I said with a sigh, pushing open the clear doors.

The lobby was huge, and from the look outside, the campus was bigger. I stood in awe, admiring the huge walls and shiny pillars. The walls were covered in plaques, with plenty of names. I recognized Thunderstar's name under closer inspection- he must've gone to this school and graduated, just like we plan to! Windstar's name was a few up, and Riverstar's, and Shadowstar's!

"Can I help you, miss?"

A lady with thin grey hair pulled in an extremely tight bun sat behind the front desk. "Er, yes," I said sheepishly. "I'm here to sign in! Nice to meet you!"

"Name," she quipped, readying her bone-thin fingers over the keyboard.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Hollyleaf."

Her pitch black nails clacked over the keyboard. "First year?"

"Yes."

"Maps are available in the board over there," she said, her voice very monotone, pointing a finger at the huge bulletin board to my right. "You and the rest of the first years are in the Star building."

"Thank you," I said politely, a bit scared of this woman. "Uh, your name is?"

"Go on," she said, bored, tossing a key at me. "Here's your room key." Next she threw a plastic card. "Your student ID. Have fun."

"Um, but can you tell me where the Star building is?"

I got no response as the lady completely turned away and went back to typing things on the keyboard. I sighed and grabbed a map along with every other flier on the bulletin board. Soon my hands were filled with papers.

"You! BRAT!"

I whipped my head around and saw a tall man with white hair puffing out like Einstein's all over his head and wearing a thing orange jumpsuit. He pointed a finger at me, his other hand clenched around a mop. "Shame!" he bellowed. "Shame on you! LITTERBUG!"

I looked around my feet and noticed that one of my brochures had fallen. "Oh," I said nervously, grabbing it in my spare hand, "I'm so sorry. It just got away from me-"

"Shame on you and all your family!" he roared, shaking the mop above his head. "Littering! Ungrateful teenagers! Well, they don't know what it's like to be a janitor, _do they?!"_ I tried to protest but he screamed again. "Move it, you little glitter eater!"

Terrified, I clamped a hand around my brochures and bolted out the doors. _What is this place?!_

 **WwWwWwWwW**

The Star building wasn't as big as the front building, but just as beautiful inside and out. Inside, there was a huge map, with a wonderful 'YOU ARE HERE' symbol. I looked at my room key. Room 204. Second floor, evidently enough, fourth room. The elevators to my left to me up and floor, and upon testing the green door with the gold name plaque, I realized that this was my room. This was where I would be spending the rest of my life.

The door swung open and I was severely disappointed.

Two basic, white beds were placed orderly in each corner with a nightstand next to each. A desk sat at the foot of each bed with a black chair (with wheels on the bottom!) and a large dresser for each person. It was all white and plain!

Oh, but then there were huge stacks of cardboard boxes. _Must be our stuff!_ On my bed sat an envelope that I eagerly opened.

 _Dear Hollyleaf;_

 _Welcome to Warriors University! I really hope you enjoy your time here. I'm the lady in charge of your floor. I'm in room 201 if you need me or have any questions. Come down anytime!_

 _~Spottedleaf_

I grinned. She seemed so nice!

Then I faced the huge pile of boxes on my side of the room. _Time to unpack._

 **WwWwWwWwW**

Everything was perfect.

My graduation certificate was framed and hanging above my bed, as well as a few of my favorite certificates from my many academic accomplishments. A large photo of Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Hazeltail, and myself at graduation sat on the nightstand, next to my _Warriors U_ mug that I had bought prior to coming here. My desk drawers were filled with notebooks and tools- I was going to ace this class! My dresser was filled, my bed was adorned with a violet blanket and matching pillow, everything looked great. I flopped back onto my bed, taking a quick breather.

And then my door opened and my whole day completely shattered.

Nightcloud stepped into my room.

"What are you doing here?!" I gaped (unfortunately to say, I gape like a fish) as Nightcloud sneered.

"That's what I should be asking you," she snapped rudely. "Why are you in my room?"

" _Your_ room?" I said, standing up. "This is my room."

"Wrong," Nightcloud argued, "this is my room."

The realization dawned on us both.

"Don't tell me..."

"Are we actually..."

 _"IN THE SAME DAMN ROOM?!"_ we howled in unison. This was going to be the worst year ever. My breath hitched in my throat. I wasn't going to survive! How the heck could I live if I had someone like Nightcloud in my room? Oh no, oh no, I-

The door opened for a second time and in walked Cinderheart.

"SAVED!" I yelled, and threw myself at my best friend, who yelped and dropped her bag to hug me back.

Nightcloud sniffed rudely. "What are you doing here? In case you can't count, this room only fits two people."

Cinderheart glared at her. "This is my room. 204." She flashed her key, with the gold numbers shining brightly. I looked at my key. We both had 204. There was no way Nightcloud could be here.

The raven-haired girl blinked, staring at her key. "...oh. I'm in room 304."

"Thank the stars for that," Cinderheart whispered under her breath.

Nightcloud's face reddened with embarrassment. "Well, I wouldn't want to be in a room with miss teacher's pet here anyways." She glared at the stack of cardboard boxes. "And that explains why my box of heels isn't in here." We both rolled our eyes.

"How'd you get in here, then?" I wondered.

Now _she_ rolled her eyes. "Your door was wide open. How can someone be so smart and so stupid?" She turned on her expensive black heels and exited my- and Cinderheart's- room.

As she left and the door closed behind her, Cinderheart and I both looked at each other. "You know what this means?" I said with a grin.

"We're roomies!" she squealed, and we both laughed and crushed each other in a hug again.

I take it back. This year will be the best.


	2. We are Finding Our Rooms

**Updates will be irregular. My apologies :)**

 **Thank you all so so much for the positive feedback and encouragement! :) So many reviews at the beginning! I promise I read every single one and loved them all :) I'm so excited to get the gang back together!**

 **Lionblaze's POV**

"Room 711," the desk lady said loudly and very flatly, slamming the key down on the desk. "In the Star building. Don't expect me to help you."

"Thanks?" I said with a shrug, rubbing the back of my head. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and stepped aside with my key. "Uh, Jayfeather, you're up."

"Jayfeather, year one," I heard my brother grumble, the clank of his walking stick hitting the front desk echoing through the room.

For a moment I stared around, dumbfounded. I was actually here. Warriors University! I really looked the part too- I was decked out in a green and gold hoodie, with the words _Warriors U_ decked out on the front in fancy gold font. It felt like just yesterday we were back at Warriors High. I checked my phone- Berrynose just texted me that he got here about five minutes ago. Apparently Foxleap has been here for fifteen minutes. My sister arrived an hour ago- Cinderheart just texted me to say so. I feel so popular!

"Okay, let's go," my brother said, hitting me behind the knee with his metal stick.

"Ow!" I said, staggering forwards. "What room are you in?"

"Room 711," Jayfeather replied, fingering his key. The braille markings on the key were cool.

I looked at my braille-less key. "So, with all the braille stuff and your new walking stick, I don't have to be your tour guide?"

I suppose I deserved that smack on the back.

 **WwWwWwWwW**

 **Honeyfern's POV**

I beamed at the grumpy desk lady. "Have a nice day!"

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped, her pitch black fingernails typing words faster than I could read.

I frowned. "Fine, then." I turned away from her and out the doors, glancing at my key. I was in room 205, and I was definitely going to be with a Thunder girl! Cinderheart just texted me back and said she was here, so she must be already there.

The Star building was huge and hard to miss. I pressed a pink nail onto the 'up' button and went up a floor, my pink handbag crammed to the brim with my essentials- you know, make up pad, phone, phone charger, head phones, lip gloss. The stuff every girl has in her purse! Well, maybe, except for Hazeltail. She's not a very girly person.

Who will I be in a room with?! Cinderheart, Hazeltail? Icecloud? Or maybe Poppyfrost...

Wait.

Never mind. Poppyfrost wasn't alive.

I instantly saddened, upset to have remembered that, then brightened. "If she is watching over me now," I murmured to myself, "then I have to be happy and live life for her!"

"Are you gonna get out?" someone snapped.

I craned my head up. A cranky looking man with tufts of white hair stood in front of me, and I realized that the elevator had stopped to let me off a few seconds ago. I flushed with embarrassment. "Uh, yes, of course, I'm so sorry."

"Sure you are," the man grumbled, his orange jumpsuit clinging to his frame. "That's what all the brats say. Run along, apple sniffer, before I decided to do something I shouldn't."

I watched the elevator doors close on him. "Apple sniffer?!" I demanded incredulously.

 **WwWwWwWwW**

 **Nightcloud's POV**

I huffed as I furiously slammed my finger onto the 3 button in the elevator, almost snapping my perfect nail off. I swear, the creepy lady at the desk said 204!

Well, thank god she was wrong. Huffing, I turned and exited the elevator doors, finding room 304, and knocking. Nobody answered so I used my stupid gold and green key and pushed right through.

My room was completely empty. Nobody yet. Except for several boxes.

Frantically I checked my stuff. When I realized the stone cold truth, I screamed.

"WHERE ARE ALL MY SHOES?!"

 **WwWwWwWwW**

 **Berrynose's POV**

I fit the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door to room 709. The door smoothly glided open and I peered inside.

Foxleap was my room mate!

He had already been here, you could tell. His stuff was messily spread all over his side of the room. I sighed and started unpacking my boxes, wondering where my prankster friend was. I didn't have to wait long, because he returned.

His hair was a bit longer but still as messy and unkempt as always. The mischievous glint in his eyes screamed danger. "Hey!" I called. "You're so lucky! You get to be room mates with me!"

He chuckled. "You haven't changed!" What? He _was_ lucky.

"I'm going to hope that you have," I said, throwing open another cardboard box, "or else nobody in this building is going to survive the year!"

"What fun would that be?" Foxleap cackled and pulled out a rather large water balloon from behind his back. "We're on the seventh floor. That's practically screaming of possibilities." He dashed to the window and threw it open, eyeing the crowd outside.

I gasped, realizing what he meant too late. "Wait!"

"BOMBS AWAY!" Foxleap threw the water balloon down at the ground. There was a loud scream and a bang as, thankfully, the water balloon hit the ground in front of the victim.

Foxleap's face paled. "Crap."

"FOXLEAP!" came the roar of Hazeltail. "I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN I GET UP THERE-"

The ginger slammed the window shut.

I started laughing. "Breaking relationships before university has even started!"

He glared at me. "Just wait until you see what I have planned for you!"

I promptly shut my mouth.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated :) Can we get to 40?**


	3. We are Settling in

**Review count: 53**

 **Followers: 28**

 **Favourites: 28**

* * *

 **Sorry about that little thing up there^. I thought it'd be cool to flip between chapters and see how far I've gone. Thank you so so much for all the reviews :) :)**

 **Dovewing's POV**

"Room 202," the crabby, un-stylish lady said stubbornly.

I sniffed at her and grabbed my key. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to show some enthusiasm or encouragement."

"Yes, it would," she grumbled back. "I'm internally dying. Don't make it worse."

I scoffed at her and headed out of the building and towards the massive one in front of me that was the Star building. "What a crabby lady," I mumbled to myself. I was just at the front doors and about to open them when something huge and blue fell to the ground in front of me, narrowly missing my head. I heard a faint cry of "BOMBS AWAY" and then what I realized was a water balloon exploded, showering me with ice cold water.

"COLD!" I shrieked, shaking my arms frantically and trying to wring out my designer pink top. Thank god it wasn't white! "Oh my stars oh my starts ohmystartsohmystars it's so cold!" My pink top, my black leggings, and my silver flats were drenched, but thankfully, my perfectly straightened hair had survived.

"7 points!" someone cheered from up above. I stared up, trying to identify the figure.

"FOXLEAP!"

I was rewarded for my discovery with another water balloon.

 **WwWwWwWwW**

 **Breezepelt's POV**

I left the front building, hand in hand with my girlfriend Ivypool. I held out my key. "602."

"202," she said with a small sigh. "I can't believe we're actually in university."

I nodded, squeezing her hand. "Hey, you're only four floors down. I'll sneak in."

She snorted. "Sure. I'd like to see you try."

"Hey," I said absentmindedly, staring off at some birds that were fighting over a worm in the nearby park, "Do you think you'll share a room with your sister?"

Ivypool shrugged. "I might have to move out if I do." I snickered and she glared at me. "What if you're with Crowfeather?"

I think I vomited a bit in my mouth. "I'd rather die."

We found the Star building and hit the elevator button to go up. As it dinged and the doors opened to the second floor, Ivypool planted a quick kiss on my cheek. "Text me when you're settled." The doors closed behind her, and all I caught of her was her short silver hair. I sighed.

 _Not looking forward to university._

 **WwWwWwWwW**

 **Berrynose's POV**

I stared down in laughter as the water balloon soaked Dovewing. I snicked loudly. "Hey, Fox! This time you got the perfect target!"

There was no answer. I turned. "Foxleap?"

The door was open. My best friend was gone.

...and so was his wheelie chair.

"FOXLEAP?!"

 **Hazeltail's POV**

My jeans were plastered to my skin, soaked to the bone. I inwardly cursed my boyfriend as I stomped into the lobby, jabbing the elevator button. When I found my room, I jammed the key into the lock and twisted. The door flung open, and on the left side of the room, where everything was perfectly colour-coordinated, sat Honeyfern. "Roomie!" she squealed, leaping up and grabbing me in a hug. I laughed and dropped my blue and black bag temporarily to hug her back.

"This year will be great," she trilled excitedly, picking up my bag and placing it on top of a stack of cardboard boxes with my name scrawled on them. "Wait, why are you soaked?"

"Foxleap," I nodded, prying open a box. "And yeah, it really will. I'm excited for the Warriors U basketball team."

"I might try out for theater," Honeyfern hummed, opening up a box for me. "Acting and all."

I grinned at her. "That'll be great! Lot's of competition, though."

"Same with you though. You've got to compete with all the other basketball players back from high school, and even worse, you have to work with them!"

Laughing, I hung my 'Female Class Clown' medal on the wall. "Terrifying. I could say the same to you!"

"But I don't have to work with them," my room mate reasoned, laying some of my shirts down on the bed. "And some of them I might get to argue with, depending on the script- wait, you actually kept this?!" Honeyfern held up a hot pink t-shirt with several signatures on it.

"That was from camp," I reminded her. "Plenty of memories. Never wear it, only keep it."

"In that case," Honeyfern said, "it can go right here." She pulled open the drawer on my nightstand and tucked the shirt neatly inside. "Perfect."

"This can go there too!" I pulled out a picture of me and Foxleap at our graduation, with me being evidently a foot or so taller.

But my room mate shook her head. "That's way too darn adorable. It can go here." She pointed at the large, brown bulletin board above my desk. Grabbing a thumb tack from the small box on her desk, she pinned it up. I smiled up at it. "Perfect," Honeyfern declared, patting the picture.

Giggling, I tugged out a binder. She gasped. "Is that-"

"My high school scrap book!" I opened it as I plopped myself down on my bed. My first photo was of me, absolutely terrified, staring up at Dustpelt. "He toured me through the school on my first day," I remembered with a laugh, flipping the page. "Nightmares!"

"What about this one?"

"It's our team basketball photo," I said, jabbing a finger at the picture. "Look, it's me, in grade nine." Sure enough, a mini version of me was smiling broadly at the camera next to my team mates. "We got second that year, only after Shadow."

That's what we did for another half hour. Honeyfern had a high school scrapbook too, and together we flipped through pages, laughing and remembering all the good times and the bad times of Warriors High. It feels like so long ago...

* * *

 **I've been thinking... what if I made a Warriors U instagram page? It would post sneak peeks, warriors art, and things like that.**

 **QOTD: Yay or nay, Warriors U instagram? Would you follow?**

 **Love y'all :)**


	4. We are Fans of Wheelie Chairs

**Review count: 78**

 **Followers: 31**

 **Favourites: 32**

* * *

 **Maybe I will make a Warriors U Instagram account... once this story becomes a bit more popular. I can wait a bit :)**

 **I don't own Warriors or NERF guns- or wheelie chairs.**

 **Normal POV**

Berrynose hesitantly crept to the open door and looked up and down the hallway. Foxleap was nowhere to be seen. "Yo, Foxleap? Fox-"

There was a high-pitched squeal and Berrynose's head jerked to the far end of the hall, where Lionblaze came running down faster than humanly possible, but what was even crazier was the wheelie chair following him. In a feat that should've gone down in the Warriors Book of World Records, Foxleap maneuvered the chair around the corner and after Lionblaze, screaming, "RUN, FOREST, RUN!" at the top of his lungs.

Berrynose jumped back, and Lionblaze zoomed by, cursing loudly, and Foxleap sped after him, cackling.

There was a moment of silence when they vanished around the next corner. See, the floor worked in a square figure eight, like a large rectangle and a cross in between as hallways. So theoretically, Lionblaze could be stuck out there forever, running for his life from the ginger fiend.

Unfortunately, Berrynose and Foxleap's room was at the intersection between the cross in the middle of the rectangle-shaped hallway pattern. So as Berrynose looked straight ahead, he could see Lionblaze dash by the corridor, Foxleap in pursuit. He sighed.

"I didn't see anything," he mumbled, moving away from the door and closing it quietly. "I didn't see a thing-"

"BERRYNOSEEEEEEE!"

Unable to control his curiosity, the boy swung open the door, only to see Lionblaze running at him like he was about to tackle him, Foxleap and the wheelie chair in hot pursuit.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Berrynose let out an unearthly, girly scream and dove to the side, landing on the soft comfort of his bed. Lionblaze dove to the other side, hitting Foxleap's bed with a thump, and they both covered their heads as the wheelie chair came pelting through and hit the back wall.

As soon as there was no more sound, Berrynose stood up. "Oh god. Not even done day one yet."

"Nice scream," Lionblaze remarked, smirking.

Berrynose glared at him, then glanced around. "Wait, where's Foxleap?"

The wheelie chair had rebounded off the wall and was rolling to a stop by Berrynose's feet. Slowly, both boys looked over at the wall that the chair had bounced off of.

The wall with the window.

The chair had hit exactly where the window was...

"Foxleap flew out through the window?!" Berrynose yelped, dashing to the window and staring down at the street. The wheelie chair rolled away.

"Oh my stars, is he dead?" Lionblaze gasped, joining Berrynose. They both stared down at the seven story drop. But Foxleap was nowhere to be seen.

Berrynose gulped. "You don't think..."

Suddenly, a sharp, stinging pain hit Berrynose in the rear end and he yelped. Lionblaze stiffened and stood up sharply, whirling around. There stood their ginger friend, holding a _NERF_ gun, the plastic pellets falling to the floor. He cackled loudly. "I couldn't resist!" Before the pair could react, Foxleap had grabbed the discarded wheelie chair and was off again, howling, "19 POINTS FOR ME! RIGHT IN THE BUTT!"

"How immature can you get?" Berrynose said with disgust, hearing the ding of the elevator echo down the hallway.

"Who do you think the next victim is?" Lionblaze pondered. They both cautiously made their way to the elevator, and looked at the red number above the doors. 6.

Berrynose narrowed his eyes. "He's on the floor right below us."

"Who-"

There was a loud ping from Berrynose's phone, then a long ding from Lionblaze's black and gold phone. They both grabbed their phones simultaneously and looked at the message.

It was a picture from Foxleap. Foxleap had taken a selfie, in the wheelie chair, his Cheshire Cat grin taking up all of his face, his ginger hair flying every which way. The hallway behind him showed a fallen boy with black tousled hair and a grey hoodie.

"Is that-"

"Crowfeather."

Both boys stared at each other and then burst into hysterical laughter. Once upon a time, they may have tried to stop him, but there was no point anymore. Lionblaze ran back to his room while Berrynose retired to his, praying to the stars that Foxleap would spare him this year.

 **WwWwWwWwW**

Breezepelt had unpacked all his stuff when the door opened and Harespring wandered in. Breezepelt grinned at him, nodding hello. Harespring smirked back at him, tossing a box onto his bed. "University's gonna be so weird."

The black-haired teen nodded along. "Yeah, especially since-"

There was a loud clunk and a screech of joy. Both of them turned to the door, and when they poked their heads out, the elevator doors that were so close to their room were just closing and a recognizable ginger in a wheelie chair holding a _NERF_ gun zoomed by. Breezepelt watched in amusement as Crowfeather, who was standing at the end of the hallway, got bombarded by plastic bullets. Crowfeather went down, and Foxleap pushed himself off the wall and came zooming back the same way he had came. He pulled his phone out and smiled oddly, the selfie capturing the moment.

Breezepelt and Harespring both burst into laughter, unable to control themselves. But an angry howl cut them off, and they both looked out of their door again. Foxleap was zooming back down the hallway, pursued by the weird, scraggly janitor man that Breezepelt had seen in the lobby.

"FOUL PAPER CRUNCHER!" The janitor screamed, chasing after Foxleap with surprising speed. He swung a broom around, causing Foxleap to duck. "GET BACK HERE!"

The look of pure panic on Foxleap's face said it all. Breezepelt and Harespring started laughing again as they both vanished.

"I take it back," Harespring wheezed, wiping at his eye, "this year is going to be awesome."


	5. We are Discovering Campus Traditions

**Review count: 110**

 **Followers: 34**

 **Favourites: 35**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! SO MANY, SO SOON! Thank you all so so much :)**

 **Normal POV**

That evening, at 11:30, after everyone had completely settled in and met everyone on their floor, they were called to the very first room on their level- room 101, 201, and so on. Every person on the floor assembled in the large room, which was identical, no matter what floor you were on. It was a huge meeting room, complete with several large, plush green couches and bean bag chairs. A fridge sat in the back corner, and a large table at the side of the room, near another door.

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart were some of the last to make it to their room. All the other girls on their floor- yes, it was only girls, hmm- were all chattering excitedly and digging into bowls of chips and pop bottles.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing gasped. "Did you just eat the entire bag of salt and vinegar chips yourself?"

"Nmph," Ivypool mumbled with a mouthful of food. She swallowed. "Nope. I had help."

Dovewing raised her eyebrows. "From?"

"Me, myself, and I," Ivypool grumbled, pouring the last few crumbs into her mouth. As her sister gaped at her, Ivypool glared heavily right back. "So I eat a lot. Sue me."

"I relate to Ivypool on so many levels," Cinderheart whispered quietly, causing Hollyleaf to giggle loudly.

They had just sat down when Hollyleaf made an observation. "It's only Thunder girls."

"Hmm?"

"Look," the ravenette said, pointing around the room. "The only girls here are from Thunder, back at high school." Cinderheart noticed that her best friend was right. No Nightcloud (thank StarClan) or any boys, or any other girls from Shadow, or River, or Wind. Cinderheart saw Squirrel not-so-casually sneak some chips from Leafpool, and Sorreltail snatch a bottle of half-finished pop from a waiting Rosepetal's hands. Daisy and Millie were huddled together on a bean bag chair, pointing at girls and murmuring to themselves. Cinderheart rolled her eyes.

"Attention, girls!" Spottedleaf came out of the second door in the room, dressed in black jeans and a gold _Warriors U_ t-shirt. "Welcome to Warriors University! I'm your floor leader, Spottedleaf."

"Weren't you a nurse back in Warriors High?" Rosepetal wondered.

"I got promoted," Spottedleaf said swiftly, without missing a beat. "And Warriors University is a lovely place, so I'm very excited!"

"She's had too much coffee," Icecloud whispered to Hazeltail, who snickered under her breath.

Spottedleaf beamed at them all. "Even though it's my first year, we have many traditions on campus that we have to follow. But let me give you a run down of the Star building. This place," she continued, pulling out a white board marker and rolling over a clean whiteboard and starting to sketch a building, "is split into eight levels, with a huge basement. Every single level holds one single gender, and depending on what 'clan' you were in Warriors High, that determines what level."

She started writing on the sketch, labeling every level. The first four levels got labeled 'G' and the top four 'B'. "The boys are on the top four floors," she said patiently. "And the girls are on the bottom four."

"Bad idea," Hazeltail grumbled. "Foxleap couldn't have caused as much trouble at a lower floor." Honeyfern laughed as everyone stared at her peculiarly. Dovewing patted her on the shoulder, sympathizing.

Meanwhile, Ivypool had put away another half bag of chips. "Ivypool!" Dovewing hissed. "You eat too much!"

"You can never eat too much," her sister snapped back.

Spottedleaf forced her smile back on her face. "Anyways. The River girls are at the bottom, followed by us, then the Wind girls, and then the Shadow girls. The order is reversed for the boys, so the Shadow boys are on floor 5, followed by the Wind boys, then Thunder boys, then River boys."

Everyone nodded along, except for Ivypool, who had almost finished a two-litre bottle of Coca Cola by herself. "Never should you be on a floor that is not yours," Spottedleaf added strictly.

"But what if you want to see friends from other levels?" Squirrelflight questioned.

"That's what the basement's for," Spottedleaf said, beaming brightly. "In the basement, it's like a huge party room, with a large dance floor we use for special events, and many tables and booths for friends that want to hang out. We've got pool tables and foosball tables, for anyone to use, as well as board games and card decks, and a few arcade games too."

Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves. Except for Ivypool, who was chewing on a pack of gummi worms.

"Everyone got it?" Spottedleaf said brightly.

All the girls nodded.

"Great," Spottedleaf said. "Remember, if you have any questions, this is my room, and you're more than welcome to come talk to me."

All the girls nodded again. "Is that it?" Ivypool asked. "Netflix is calling my name."

Spottedleaf cocked her head in confusion. "But you don't have television sets in your rooms."

"Yet," came the completely hearable cough from Ivypool. Spottedleaf sighed.

"Anyways. I have one more thing to tell you, something that starts at midnight tonight. Classes begin in two days, so tomorrow, you're more than welcome to tour campus." Spottedleaf pulled out a box. "A campus tradition. Fun, but terrifying."

"What is it?" someone called.

"It's called the Murder Tradition," Spottedleaf laughed. Everyone immediately stiffened up and she smiled. "No, not for real. All pretend and for good fun."

The girls' floor leader pulled open the box to reveal cardboard knives. "You see," Spottedleaf said, "everyone is getting a cardboard knife with somebody's name on it. You are to keep your knife on you at all times. Your goal is to 'kill'-" for this she used air quotes- "your target. If you do, then you take their cardboard knife, and that is your next target. Okay?"

Everyone remained silent. "A kill counts as being hit by the knife. No throwing. If you lose yours, then you're done for." Spottedleaf grinned. "No taking anybody else's knife. If you do manage to kill someone and take their knife, then that person needs to see the leader of their floor- that's me!- and return the knife with their own name on it, and who 'killed' them, so we can record who gets the most kills. Okay?"

There was a lot of nodding. "What a way to pit everyone on campus against each other," Icecloud grumbled.

Spottedleaf started distributing knives. "If you don't know the name, I highly recommend you find out. Don't let anyone see your knife. The game will start..."

Everyone watched her intently as she fell silent.

"Now," she said sweetly. "Good luck!"

Dovewing flipped over her knife. _Foxleap._

 _"Who made up these stupid campus traditions?!"_

* * *

 **You know it's bad when-**

 **a) Sorreltail auto corrects to solitaire**

 **b) You relate to Ivypool SO SO SO much**


	6. We are Being Ambushed

**Review count: 132**

 **Followers: 38**

 **Favourites: 37**

* * *

 **Please check out my other Fanfiction, Warriors Fanfiction Awards :) Thank you!**

 **Normal POV**

"How the hell am I supposed to hunt down Foxleap?" Dovewing complained. She angrily shook her knife around. Glancing longingly at her room mate, she sighed, and flopped backwards on her pink bed. "Wanna trade?"

Ivypool groaned. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck in a room with you. I don't need to listen to your whining, either."

"Well," Dovewing snorted, "who'd you get?"

Ivypool grinned and held up her knife. The name **HARESPRING** was scrawled on it in large, bold letters. "Piece of cake."

"No way," her sister complained. "Trade?"

"Never," Ivypool snapped back.

* * *

"So, who's the victim?" Flametail asked tiredly, regarding Tigerheart with a bored and tired expression.

Tigerheart wailed loudly. "DISASTER HAS FALLEN UPON ME!"

"It's-"

"THE FATES HAVE BEEN SO CRUEL, HOW COULD THEY MAKE ME DO THIS, I COULD NEVER, I WOULD RATHER DIE-"

"Tigerheart, you're being really dramatic-"

"BUT WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-"

"TIGERHEART!" Flametail bopped him on the head with a Kleenex box. "Who do you have?!"

Whining, Tigerheart held up his knife.

 **Dovewing**.

Flametail collapsed in laughter as his brother smacked him over the head repeatedly with pillow.

* * *

"Who ya got?" Dawnpelt asked as she and Ivytail made their way back to their room.

Ivytail set her jaw and sighed. " **Feathertail.** Who's that?"

"I got **Squirrelflight** ," Dawnpelt exclaimed eagerly, ignoring her room mate. She shut the door behind her. "Easy enough! She's so dull, she'll never see me coming."

Ivytail snorted. "Whatever. Tallpoppy said it already started, so we have to be on guard. Close the window, will you? It's freezing in here."

Dawnpelt frowned. "I never opened it."

She went to go close the window when something light- cardboard?- tapped the back of her neck.

"Gotcha," Foxleap cackled loudly, flashing his knife at the two of them. **Dawnpelt** 's name was etched on it, bold and clear. "I get a point!"

"Huh?" Dawnpelt stuttered.

The ginger's eyes lit up, and he pried her knife from her hands. "Oh, looky. Squirrelflight! Sounds good!" He ran back over to the window and stepped out on the ledge. As if reconsidering, he turned back to the gaping girls. "Oh, and by the way?"

Foxleap grinned cheekily. "You don't call Thunders dull. Ever."

He dropped something on the floor, and something exploded, and Foxleap leaped out the window.

Ivytail regained her senses and dashed to the window, gaping before slamming it shut. "He's got sheets tied from a window up there! How crazy is he?"

"I'M SOAKED!" Dawnpelt roared in fury. Foxleap had dropped a water balloon- a big one, from the looks of it. "My designer shoes! MY BED!"

"It's going to be a long week," Ivytail said with a sigh.

* * *

"Mission number one, a success!" Foxleap cheered, clambering back into the window of his room.

Berrynose grinned at him. "Who's next?"

"Squirrelflight," Foxleap replied, holding up the knife. He reached out the window and started regathering all the sheets. "Thank god you paid attention at that meeting so you knew what floor the Shadow girls were on. And who Dawnpelt was."

"Quite the good looking girl," Berrynose said under his breath.

Foxleap shot him a look. "Wasn't hard to find the room, not when her name is written on almost everything she owns."

"No run ins with other people?"

"Their meeting went late. Made for a good ambush."

Berrynose yawned. "I set up the booby traps. Nobody's getting in here tonight."

Foxleap rubbed his hands together. "Perfect, because I have a plan for tomorrow. Who's your target?"

The vain boy sighed and flopped onto his bed, shrugging his shoulders. "Starts with an I, I think. Didn't read it, I was too busy fixing my hair."

Foxleap, curiously, fished out Berrynose's knife and inspected it.

 **Icecloud.**

"Have fun with that one," he cackled loudly, giggling.

Berrynose frowned and read the name on the knife. "Icecloud? What's so bad about her?"

"She's learned everything she's got from me," Foxleap added with a grin. His best friend's face paled. "Yeah, if you end up getting her, I will be severely disappointed in her. Good luck, you'll need it."

Foxleap fell asleep, snoring loudly and mumbling something about sugar, while Berrynose's eyes were plastered wide open, staring in horror at the ceiling above him.

* * *

 **HELP.**

 **I'M HAVING BOY PROBLEMS. UGH, I'M SUCH A TYPICAL TEENAGE GIRL.**

 **WHAT DO YOU DO IF YOU HAVE A MAJOR MAJOR CRUSH AGAIN ON A GUY WHO YOU LIKED A WHILE BACK BUT YOU STARTED DATING SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THEY HATED YOU BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT CRUSH ACTUALLY LIKED YOU BACK AT THAT POINT IN TIME BUT YOU'RE NOT SURE IF HE DOES ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU HAD STARTED DATING SOMEONE ELSE EVEN IF YOU'RE BROKEN UP NOW**

 **On a side note, did you enjoy the chapter?**


	7. We are Hunting

**Review count: 163**

 **Followers: 42**

 **Favourites: 43**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the all the response, especially with my boy problem. Talking seems to be recommended. Hmm. Uh oh. I'm not social.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **- _Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul._ Your review was good advice and made me laugh.**

 **Normal POV**

It was 9am the next morning. Already, twenty seven people had been 'killed', with Foxleap and Ivypool taking three or four each.

Crowfeather had already taken one, and Berrynose had performed several failed attempts on Icecloud, who seemed to take this as some sort of joke. After Squirrelflight, Foxleap blasted through a River girl and a Shadow boy before preparing himself to take down Hawkfrost, who had somehow managed to graduate high school and was minding his own business in the BR section (Boy River). Everyone had made slang terms for the floors, now- including BR, BT, BS (everyone had a good laugh at that one), BW, GW, GT, GS, and GR. Icecloud had taken out Ivytail, and Flametail had gotten rid of Kestrelflight.

People were being killed in absurd places, too.

Sorreltail had nailed her mark when she was in the bathroom stall next to her. Needless to say, Tawnypelt was not amused.

Sandstorm was viciously 'killed' by some Shadow boy, who even though he got his kill, did not think it was worth the black eye.

The game went on and on. Person after person was eliminated, boys and girls alike. Soon, it was narrowed down to the final ten, int he evening of the next day.

Icecloud was alive (Berrynose had yet to land a hit).

Berrynose was fine, because he had no clue who had him as a target.

Foxleap was perfectly fine, of course.

Dovewing was good too.

Tigerheart couldn't dare kill his 'girlfriend'.

Ivypool was good, of course.

Flametail was still in.

Crowfeather, unfortunately, was still an active player.

All the River kids were out, so the last two were Rowanclaw and Littlecloud.

"Dovewing," Tigerheart wailed, "I shall never be able to slay you!"

"Oh, shut up!" Flametail cried. "I have to figure out how to get to Berrynose!"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-"

"SHUT UP!"

Meanwhile, Foxleap and Berrynose were plotting for how to get their next targets.

"Hmm," Foxleap mumbled, "how does one slay a Rowanclaw?"

"How do I slay an Icecloud?!" The vain male wailed in anguish, banging his head off the wall. "She's too good!"

And back in the Wind rooms...

"How do I get Tigerheart?" Littlecloud wondered.

His room mate, Runningnose shrugged. "I got taken out by Flametail. Do you know how embarrassing that is? Getting out after getting only one person!"

"Foxleap's got a little over ten," Littlecloud groaned. "I hope someone gets him."

Runningnose arched an eyebrow. "You think that's bad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Breezepelt told me that Ivypool's taken over fifteen."

"Well, now I don't know who's worse."

Back to Shadow...

Rowanclaw frowned as he turned over the knife he had taken from Leafpool. "How the heck am I supposed to get Ivypool?" The fates had most certainly not been kind to him in his destiny.

A window at the Thunder floor shook because one room held the whiniest person around. Dovewing cried in disappointment. "How the heck am I supposed to get Foxleap?"

"Have you even tried?" Ivypool hissed.

The diva blinked. "Well, no."

Ivypool sighed, "Crowfeather should be easy enough to get." She twirled the knife around on her finger, whistling and digging into a bag of gummi bears. Dovewing leaned over and snatched up one.

"I'm going to die," Dovewing wailed.

"Black roses on your grave," Ivypool groaned.

Dovewing's eyes widened immensely. "PINK! PIIIIIIINK ROSES!"

Crowfeather was also experiencing difficulty. He turned the knife over in his hand with the name _ **Littlecloud**_ scrawled on it. Icecloud was also scouting out Flametail's room, ready for her 'killing'. It was all going to end, that night.

Icecloud was very assured that her next killing would be easy. Flametail shared a dorm with Tigerheart, but she knew Berrynose carried her name, so she had no concern if the others tried to kill her. Using the window ledges, she began hoisting herself up, climbing up the Shadow Boys level. She went by room by room, but most of them had the curtains closed. Since you couldn't go to the hallways (because you had no way of telling who was in what room) Icecloud looked for any crack or opening.

She had narrowed it down to two rooms. She unhitched the lock on the first one, pried open the door, and rolled into the room, ninja style. Crowfrost's scream was extremely high-pitched and girly, causing Icecloud to cover her ears. "Wrong room, sorry!" She edged her way out of the window again, Crowfrost's screaming drowned out as she slammed the window shut.

Room number two was much for successful.

She rolled in, ninja style again, and Tigerheart screeched loudly, throwing a pillow at her. Flametail jumped ten feet in the air and landed on his bed, whipping out his knife. "Forget it," Icecloud laughed, "Berrynose has my name."

"Which one of us do you have?" Tigerheart whispered.

Icecloud jerked her chin. "The ginger one."

Flametail frowned. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

The 'knife fight' was short and anticlimactic. With Flametail out, Icecloud hopped out of the window with his knife in hand. Only when she was in the safety of her room did she turn it over and read it.

"Berrynose? REALLY?!"

Meanwhile, Berrynose shivered in his room. Something was wrong. "I sense a disturbance in the cosmos," he whispered, unheard.

Foxleap ambled back into the room by window. "Rowanclaw was easy!"

"Who's next?" Berrynose asked, ignoring his own panic.

Foxleap grinned. "The most difficult one in this game." Berrynose arched an eyebrow. "Ivypool."

Berrynose let out a low whistle. "That's worse than Icecloud. Good luck, my friend."

"You'll need it more than I will."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Hey! HEY!"


	8. We are Discovering the Thunder

**Review count: 185**

 **Followers: 45**

 **Favourites: 44**

* * *

 **OH MY GOODNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **4,000+ REVIEWS ON WARRIORS HIGH?!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*breath*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Oh my god! Thank you guys so much! AAAAA**

 **Normal POV**

Berrynose was restless, and in no way, shape, or form could relax and take it easy. He was gripping his knife like a lifeline. No one had come to 'kill' him yet, and he was starting to get anxious, because the people left were the best ones. Foxleap was sleeping easily, whispering something to himself.

"That's it," the obnoxious male grumbled. "I need to have a bath. Nobody will try to kill me in the bath." He smiled at his intelligence and grabbed a towel and his key before leaving the dorm to find the washroom. It was 3:00 am, nobody would be there.

As soon as he had left, someone pried open the window (with much difficulty) and hissed to herself, yawning, "This is the last time Ivypool convinces me to do anything. That climb was difficult." She looked down at her hands and gasped. "I broke a nail! Oh, come on, I just got these done."

This was when Dovewing noticed the sleeping Foxleap. "Perfect," she said, and she hopped in through the window and touched down on the floor.

Instantly, a red light flashed through the room and a mechanical voice beeped, "INTRUDER. INTRUDER." Dovewing yelped in surprise and tried to get back out the window. Red laser lights shone down and fixated on Dovewing, the only moving thing in the room. Screeching, she flung herself at the window, but it had shut. Silly string rained down over her head, from Lord knows where, and as Dovewing was trying to bat it off, Foxleap sprayed a can of whipped cream at her face.

When the ginger had shut off the lights, and Dovewing had stopped panicking, Foxleap snickered. "Defense system worked!" He pulled a cherry out of nowhere and set it on top of Dovewing's head. "Bon appetit."

The diva's face boiled over, as red as Foxleap's hair, and then remembered why she was here. Her hands fumbled for her knife.

"Looking for this?" Foxleap twirled a knife with his name on it in his fingers. Dovewing's face went from blood red to snow white. Shrugging, the ginger opened the door to the hallway and tossed the knife out. "Adios, Dovewing," he giggled.

Words failed Dovewing as she angrily swallowed her pride and stomped into the hallway. As soon as she was in the hallway, the door slammed and locked behind her. Dovewing let out a screech of fury and angrily stomped her way to the elevators, dripping whipped cream.

As if life couldn't get any worse, the elevator doors opened and revealed the janitor. "You!" He snapped angrily, marching out of the elevator, waving his mop. "You, the walking sundae! Why don't you clean up your own mess?!"

Dovewing was well aware that whipped cream and silly string were covering the carpet behind her, but she had been too angry to care. "W... Walking sundae?" she repeated, blinking rapidly.

"WALKING SUNDAE!" He swung his mop in a high arc, angrily, and Dovewing ducked, squeaking. More silly string and whipped cream tumbled to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The janitor screamed. Dovewing scooted past him, into the elevator, and hit the button for her floor over and over again.

To top it all off, she entered her room to see an eager Ivypool, who had originally wanted to hear how it had gone. But one look at her sister caused the girl to collapse in a fit of giggles as Dovewing only huffed and started to wash the whipped cream out of her hair.

* * *

"How do they do it?" Littlecloud said aloud. He hadn't been able to sleep at all that night and was currently reading by candlelight when he heard several thumps and screeches. From the window, he saw Dovewing climb up the window ledges from floor two to floor seven.

"How do they do what?" Runningnose asked with a yawn.

Littlecloud smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already awake," Runningnose assured him. "What happened?"

Littlecloud sighed. "I can't believe the Thunder kids' climbing abilities. I've seen Foxleap move from floor to floor so swiftly and easily, you'd think he was born climbing, not walking."

Runningnose smiled as Littlecloud continued. "That, and I just saw Dovewing climb up. All of them, even Dovewing. They scare me sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Runningnose said with a laugh.

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream and laughter, and the two boys rushed to their window to see Ivypool, whistling as she scaled the wall back down to her room. Crowfeather could be heard sputtering curses angrily.

"That's probably why they're doing so well," Littlecloud laughed.

Runningnose sighed. "This game gets more dangerous by the hour." They turned away from the window, moving back to their beds.

"How about minute?"

Okay, so apparently Ivypool hadn't gone back to her room.

Littlecloud gulped.

"Thank you," she said simply, "for choosing to come out and gaze through the window as you heard Crowfeather lose his knife. Oh, and look at the name." She held up the knife that had Littlecloud's name scrawled on it.

The white-haired boy laughed sheepishly. "You got me."

"Perfect," she said, smirking. "Who's my next target?"

"Tigerheart," Littlecloud admitted, turning his knife over to the Thunder girl. "Good luck with that one."

"Thanks," Ivypool said, moving back to the window, "but I won't need it." She jumped out, and even closed the window behind her. A long period of silence followed before Runningnose said, "I can see why they're so terrifying."

* * *

 **Oh the weather outside is frightful,**

 **but the internet is so delightful...**

 **(Can we make it to 200 reviews? I think so!... I hope so!...)**


	9. We are Driving the Janitor Insane

**Review count: 216**

 **Followers: 48**

 **Favourites: 47**

* * *

 **Hope your break was excellent! I did not do any of my homework, and that all piled up on me, but I got it done. (I put the pro in procrastination)**

 **Seriously. I started a 5000 word report, done in two and a half hours. Due tomorrow.**

 **By 'start' I mean started _researching._**

 **Normal POV**

Icecloud knocked politely on her brother's window at 5 am, and the ginger cranked it open. She hopped inside. "Where's your room mate?"

"Writing his will, probably," Foxleap said with a shrug. "I think he went to the bathroom, but that was at 3 am. You have his name?"

Icecloud nodded, showing off her knife. "Yup."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Foxleap cackled. "Suckers!"

"YOU have Ivypool," Icecloud snapped, tapping his knife with her own. "You're kind of being a hypocrite."

The ginger shrugged. "Oh well."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"Why, sister dear? You just got here!"

"Well, not even all the donuts in the world could make me search for Berrynose in the bathroom."

Foxleap sighed, knowing she had a fair point, and opened up the window for her to leave. With a bit of a wave, Icecloud hopped back out the window and started scaling down again. When she was gone, Foxleap trailed to the bathrooms, braced himself, and opened the door.

Berrynose was sleeping over the sinks, with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist (thank god), his mouth opened, and he was drooling rather unattractively. Gleefully, Foxleap whipped out his phone, went to Snapchat, and snapped a picture of Berrynose, typing up a caption. With a hum, he posted it to his Snapchat story, where all his friends could see it, drew a mustache with permanent marker on Berrynose's face, and then strolled back to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

Dovewing was absolutely grumpy and miserable.

Ivypool had returned with a knife with Tigerheart's name, and she had tried to do everything to prevent her sister from 'killing' her Tigey-Wigey. Nevertheless, Ivypool had left, half-laughing.

That was at 4 am.

She had returned ten minutes later. "I can't believe you killed my Tigerheart," Dovewing sniffled. She was watching Pretty Little Liars on the television set that Ivypool had sneaked into their room. No point going back to bed.

She shrugged. "It was amusing."

"So," Dovewing continued, watching the very good looking actors move around on the screen, "who do you have now?"

Ivypool held up her knife.

Dovewing let out a high-pitched screech of despair and jumped back on her bed. "IVYPOOL DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Now I know why you haven't been killed yet," Ivypool said with a sigh, reading Dovewing's name again on her knife. "Tigerheart's too wimpy."

"We're best friends," Dovewing whimpered. "We're sisters. You can't kill me."

"You're making this so dramatic," Ivypool grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Come on, make it easy. I can't wait to hunt Foxleap."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dovewing screeched in defense. She jumped up and backed up to the wall, abandoning the television. "Ivypool! Have mercy! I'm too young to be fake stabbed!"

"Ooo, is that Ezra again?" Ivypool asked, looking at the TV screen.

Instantly, Dovewing looked, her eyes searching frantically for the dark-haired, gorgeous actor, but Ivypool hopped up on the bed and pressed the knife to Dovewing's throat. "Ta da."

"Hey! No fair!" Dovewing whined. She crumpled onto the bed. "I'm dead! Agh!"

"Time to hunt some gingers," Ivypool said with a maniac-like grin.

* * *

"YOU STUPID MUFFIN HEAD! WHAT ARE YOU TEENAGERS THINKING, SLEEPING WHERE EVER YOU PLEASE?!"

"Wha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SCRAM, KID! BEAT IT!"

"YES MA'AM!"

 _"MA'AM?!_ THAT'S AN INSULT!"

"BELIEVE ME MA'AM, IF YOU KNOW THE SAME GIRLS I DO, IT'D BE A COMPLIMENT!"

"YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW, SONNY JIM!"

"IT'S BERRYNOSE!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR STINKING BERRY KNOWS! GET TO BED!"

"YOU'VE WOKEN UP EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR AT THIS RATE!"

 _"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!"_

"YES MISTER JANITOR MA'AM!"

 **"KID YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ENOUGH WITH THE MOP!"

As if that wasn't enough, Foxleap got it all on video.

* * *

 **Thanks so so much for over 200 reviews!**


	10. We are Earning Punishments

**Review count: 239**

 **Followers: 49**

 **Favourites: 48**

* * *

 **I really have to stop procrastinating. But thank you for all your lovely reviews!~ :)**

 **Normal POV**

It was 6am. Ivypool climbed out of her window. "Wish me luck," she said to a passed out Dovewing, who was drooling rather unattractively on her pillow. Shrugging, Ivypool hopped out her window and started climbing.

Foxleap gazed thoughtfully at the sleeping form of his room mate, who had just managed to fall asleep about an hour ago. "Ciao." He opened the window and swung his legs out, starting to clamber down the side of the tall building.

One slight problem.

Because of their room numbers, Foxleap's room was on the south side of the building, while Ivypool's was on the west. So as Foxleap climbed down and started sliding across, he didn't see Ivypool above him. And when Ivypool reached the seventh level, she didn't see Foxleap below her. The two crossed over to the different sides of the buildings at the same time, and missed each other completely.

Foxleap cranked open the door to Ivypool's room and rolled in, knife raised, with a whisper-shout of "Hyaa!" But stood up in confusion when he realized she wasn't there. Dovewing was snoring, sprawled across her bed in pink pajama bottoms and a white hoodie, and Foxleap snickered loudly, snapping a picture. _Dovewing had my name._ His gaze fell to her nightstand. _There's a knife with her own name on it. Then she's already been caught. Someone new is after me. Hmm!_

Shrugging, the ginger was tempted to lie in wait, but Dovewing mumbled something and rolled over in her sleep. He thought that it probably wasn't the best idea, and jumped out of the room.

* * *

Ivypool peered into the window of the room she was positive belonged to Foxleap and scowled.

Berrynose was half on his bed, half on the floor, gripping a pillow tightly in one hand like it was a lifeline. Foxleap was nowhere to be seen. His bed was slept in, and a bit rumpled, but the ginger himself was nowhere to be found.

She was positive Foxleap had alarmed his window and his room, judging by what happened to her sister, and if the ginger wasn't in there she didn't want to risk it. She sighed, and started climbing back down the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Icecloud was hopping ledges all the way up to her brother's room. She had just spotted Foxleap roll into Ivypool's room and started climbing, knowing that Berrynose was going to be alone in his room.

So she was kind of surprised to find Ivypool halfway down the wall.

"What're you doing out at this hour?" she asked bluntly, her white hair whipping in the wind.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ivypool retorted.

Icecloud frowned. "No need to be so defensive, I'm after Berrynose."

Ivypool visibly relaxed. "Oh, good. I'm after Foxleap."

"Poor you," the white-haired girl said with a laugh, "you're going to have fun with that."

"Have fun with what?"

Both girls looked to their left and noticed Foxleap, hanging onto a window ledge. "Hello, dearest sister and dearest bestest friend."

Ivypool raised an eyebrow. "You're after me, aren't you?"

"How DARE you accuse me of such tyranny!" Foxleap wailed dramatically.

"Wait, so you're not?"

"Well, I never said that, did I?"

Icecloud rolled her eyes. "So you guys are after each other. Just like Berrynose and me."

"I think we're the last ones," Foxleap said with a shrug. "Because otherwise, they're all after completely different people."

"Good point," Ivypool said, flipping her knife out of her jacket pocket, her short silver hair flying around. She looked incredibly suited for this and so professional that Icecloud almost suggested to her a career in assassination. Foxleap, in his red plaid pajama pants and black _Warriors U_ sweater, looked like a regular college student, and very... unprepared. Ivypool was in a black jacket and pants with combat boots. Icecloud herself was in a dark grey hoodie and black leggings, finding herself to be quite cold.

Foxleap pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket. "Let's take a selfie and celebrate this occasion!"

"This isn't something to be celebrated," Icecloud scowled, smirking.

"No," Foxleap admitted, "but us three, the most daring and risky kids at college, are currently five floors above the ground, and I must say, we look pretty epic." He held up his phone, grinning wildly, Ivypool and Icecloud's figures visible behind him. "Say 'College Life!'"

Icecloud laughed out loud, her laugh caught in the picture. Ivypool scrunched up her face in disgust, which made the picture even better.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?!"_

It was...

Thunderstar?!

"Thunderstar, my man!" Foxleap hooted. "You came to Warriors U just to see me!"

"No," the ex-principal contradicted, "I got 'promoted'. It really doesn't feel like it." He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at them, and demanded, "what the heck are you mischievous kids doing now, _hanging onto the side of a building_ at 6 in the morning?!"

"A game," Icecloud called down.

"Game?!" Thunderstar replied in disbelief, shaking his head. "Well then. GAME OVER."

"ICECLOUD!" came the enthusiastic holler from above them all. Ivypool, Icecloud, and Foxleap jerked their heads up and saw Berrynose, squinting down at them from his bedroom window. "I see you down there, on the ground! TAKE THIS!"

"Wait!" Ivypool called.

Berrynose hurled down a huge, black water balloon at the ground. Thank the stars, his aim was bad. It hit the ground directly in front of Thunderstar, and the ex-principal's suit was completely drenched as the water balloon exploded against the sidewalk. There was a long, moment of dreadful silence.

"BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"That doesn't sound like Icecloud," the narcissistic boy pondered.

"Idiot!" Icecloud cried, exasperated. "That's Thunderstar!"

"Thunderstar?!" Berrynose cried in disbelief. "Oh, wait. You're holding onto the side of the building. You're not down there."

"Are you BLIND?!" Ivypool roared, half-laughing.

Berrynose glared. "I don't have my contacts in! I heard Icecloud's voice, and saw someone on the ground, grabbed one of Foxleap's water balloons and fired!"

"You wear contacts?" Ivypool asked.

"I still had some of those left?" Foxleap wondered.

"I look alike to Thunderstar?!" Icecloud complained.

"PUNISHMENTS!" Thunderstar roared, shaking his fists angrily. "For... For being reckless, and stupid by hanging off the side of a building five stories in the air! For soaking me with a childish water balloon! For disrupting the sleep of everyone else at 6am!"

"Actually, Thunderstar," Foxleap called down, "You're doing a better job of disrupting everyone than we are."

"Eh?"

Thunderstar wiped water out of his eyes. Several students were peering out of their windows, yawning and wiping their eyes tiredly. "Hey, knock it off!" Called one student from the floor right above the three hanging Thunder kids.

"I... I..." Thunderstar's face went more red than Foxleap's hair.

"He's more ginger than I am," the prankster noted, gesturing at his face.

"PUNISHMENTS!"

* * *

 **I need ideas. Please help. PLEASE. Desperately.**


	11. We are Escaping Punishments

**Review count: 298**

 **Followers: 57**

 **Favourites: 56**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the lovely abundance of reviews and ideas. WAHAHA we're almost at 300! At chapter 11!**

 **Normal POV**

"You were all climbing on the school building," Thunderstar breathed, slamming his palm down on his desk. Ivypool, Berrynose, Icecloud, and Foxleap sat across from him, blinking rapidly. "You were out past and curfew. You were visiting other floors. And above all, that idiot dropped a water balloon on my head!"

"Hey!" Berrynose protested.

Ivypool frowned. "You _are_ an idiot."

"Hey!"

"She's not wrong," Foxleap grumbled, and Berrynose shot him a murderous look.

"I thought he was Icecloud!" the boy defended, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "I heard her voice, and I was half asleep and I didn't have my contacts in! I saw one person, heard the voice, but two and two together, and tossed!"

"You put two and two together," Icecloud said, "but it ended up equaling five."

" _Why you-"_

"CHILDREN!" Thunderstar howled. "I don't care about how much two and two equals!"

"No wonder you weren't a math teacher," the ginger boy mumbled.

Thunderstar was dangerously close to throwing his chair out of his office. He huffed heavily. "I need to punish you all, so-"

"Why?" Ivypool interrupted.

Steam almost literally poured out of Thunderstar's ears. "Were you not just listening to _anything_ I said?!"

"I was," she retorted, "but we were participating in a school game."

Thunderstar paused. "...School game?"

"We had to kill people," Ivypool said bluntly, "and if we got our target then we had to kill their target, and so on until only the elite were left. I'm pretty sure only us four were left in the game."

Silence.

"K- Kill," Thunderstar repeated, his face blank. "You've killed people."

Icecloud almost laughed. "Yeah, of course!" She gave Berrynose a sideways look. "I was planning a gruesome, bloody death for Berrynose over here."

"I've got twelve!" Foxleap cheered, making Thunderstar's jaw drop.

Ivypool snorted. "That's nothing, I've got seventeen."

Thunderstar's face got whiter and whiter. To his knowledge, he was sitting in a room with pro killers. What kind of game involved killing people? Was everyone else on campus dead? A strangled scream erupted from Thunderstar before he threw himself at the door, scrambling for the doorknob, and tripped on his way out, knocking a stack of papers off the desk in his office.

The four watched him go and then burst into loud fits of laughter.

* * *

Icecloud, Berrynose, Ivypool, and Foxleap got off scotch free. No punishments, nothing, nada, zilch. When Thunderstar had finally found out that all of this was just a game, he complained to the other staff, but they all agreed that the kids could get off punishments if Thunderstar would get off for waking up all the students before six in the morning. Needless to say, the ex-principal was not pleased. The four winners received large baskets of candy and chocolate for their prize.

The staff, who were all more than eager to make the high school students feel welcomed, started planning a 'Welcome Back!' dance for the weekend. School began today, continued tomorrow, and the dance would be Saturday.

Yet Thunderstar still wanted to protest against the four. "They're troublesome," he pleaded, "especially Foxleap."

"You mean the ginger one?" One of them asked.

Thunderstar nodded feverishly. "He's dangerous. Dangerous, I tell you!"

"He'll be fine," the teacher soothed. "He's probably just a troubled individual."

Thunderstar wanted to protest that no, Foxleap was certainly not just a troubled individual, but the staff would not hear it. _They'd have to find out for themselves,_ he thought miserably, already dreading the schemes that Foxleap had cooked up.

* * *

"So, how do these classes work again?" Honeyfern mused.

Hazeltail shrugged. "One class in the morning, one in the afternoon, more homework than we can possibly keep up with, weekends off, evenings free."

"Do they have sororities?" Honeyfern asked, grabbing some spare pencils and dropping them in her purse.

Hazeltail shrugged again, expertly tying her hair up in a black elastic. "No. This university is too small, so it runs a bit differently than normal university, I think."

Honeyfern sighed. "So, do we major in stuff?"

Her room mate laughed. "You've read a lot of books. Because our town is so small and stuff, they really don't need people with specific qualifications. So the classes are generally kind of like high school, except-"

"-more difficult," Honeyfern finished with a sigh. Hazeltail nodded. "Wonderful, just what I needed."

"So what do you have on your schedule?" Hazeltail asked, peering her head over the blonde girl's shoulder.

Honeyfern fished out her timetable. "Biology on Monday and Thursday mornings, writing classes on Tuesday nights, chemistry on Wednesday mornings and Thursday nights, calculus and vectors or something on Friday mornings, visual art projects on Tuesday mornings, then theatre and dramatics on Monday and Wednesday night. So I've got Friday nights off!"

Hazeltail nodded enthusiastically and pulled out her own timetable, slightly crumpled around the edges.

 **Hazeltail, Year One**

 **Monday: Biology, Kinesiology**

 **Tuesday: Anthropology**

 **Wednesday: Physics, Chemistry**

 **Thursday: Biology, Chemistry**

 **Friday: Calculus, Kinesiology**

Honeyfern blinked, gaze flying from her own schedule to her friend's. "So, we have calculus together, both biology classes together, and one chemistry class. That's pretty good!"

Hazeltail grinned. "Yep. Looking forward to it."

"Anthropology?" Honeyfern asked, smiling, "and kinesiology? What's that?"

"Anthropology is like the humans and societies and stuff, I think," the brunette recalled with a frown. "And kinesiology is the study of the mechanics of the body. Which'll be helpful if I want to be an athlete." She stretched her arms out above her head.

Honeyfern nodded along. "The only ones that were required were two different science classes and a math, right?" Hazeltail nodded. "Okay, then. Hopefully there'll be a couple other Thunder kids in our class."

"Probably," Hazeltail said with a shrug, smiling.

The blonde girl smiled back at her. "Ready to go?"

"Ready's my middle name," Hazeltail said swiftly, grabbing a black and blue Adidas bag full of supplies. "Let's go!"

And off they went.

* * *

 **I apologize if I have not portrayed university very well. You may not know, but I'm only 15, so I've got no university experience. I hope that was readable and enjoyable for all of you :) Thank you in advance for reviews!**


	12. We are Avoiding Tarzan Foxleap

**Review count: 319**

 **Followers: 57**

 **Favourites: 57**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Why does university have to start so early?" Berrynose groaned, sluggishly dragging himself across campus Thursday morning. Honeyfern giggled at her boyfriend's antics. Hazeltail rolled her eyes. "Can't it start, at, like, 2 pm?"

"Well, if you hadn't been up so late playing your game," Honeyfern scolded gently, "you may not be so tired!"

"Hey, guys!" Cinderheart called, catching up to them with Hollyleaf. "Where're you headed?"

Honeyfern smiled brightly. "Biology, science building. You?"

"Same here," she said in relief. "Hollyleaf too. Berrynose is too?"

Hazeltail nodded, shouldering her bag. "Yeah. It's going to be a big class!"

"Where's Foxleap?" Hollyleaf wondered.

Berrynose and Hazeltail both shrugged. "He wasn't in the room when I got up this morning," he explained, and Hazeltail said she hadn't heard anything from him either. Everyone kind of sighed, knowing he was probably up to something. Lionblaze and Jayfeather, who were also on their way to Biology, joined them on their way. They got lost once ("I swear, we're supposed to turn right!" Berrynose cried. "You're holding the map upside down," Hollyleaf pointed out) but eventually found the building- an odd, cylinder shaped building with a cone roof.

To their surprise, Foxleap was already seated in the room, sitting up completely straight and with his eyes trained on the front. The teacher had yet to arrive.

"Foxleap?" Lionblaze asked in disbelief. "You're here early- GAH!"

The ginger whipped his head around faster than a snake and stood up abruptly, causing everyone to jump in surprise. His eyes were wide, wider than normal, and his pupils expanded wildly. His gaze shifted between them all rapidly. His hands were twitching.

"No," Hazeltail moaned.

Jayfeather crinkled up his nose. "I smell sugar."

The entire group paled. "The prize baskets," Berrynose moaned, "there was enough candy in there to last us weeks!"

"All gone," the ginger whispered rapidly, grinning maniacally. "Allgoneallgoneit'sallgone!"

"He's on sugar high!" Cinderheart shrieked.

He was twitching violently. Everyone knew how Foxleap was on a sugar high. They all immediately turned around to leave. A couple Wind kids, namely Harespring and Breezepelt, were trying enter, but they pushed them out.

"What's going on?" Tawnypelt cried out.

Rowanclaw glared heavily at Lionblaze, who was in his way. "We're trying to get in here."

"Get out," Berrynose gasped desperately, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. "Get out!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

Jayfeather sighed exasperatedly. "Foxleap's on sugar high!"

Harespring shrieked loudly, resembling a fan girl that had just met her idol, and bolted, Breezepelt hot on his heels. Rowanclaw tore out the doors as Foxleap shrieked behind them, "SUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"RUNNN!" someone screamed.

"Foxleap's gone mad!" someone else called.

The entire campus, full of students trying to get to their first classes, erupted in panic. Everyone was running in different directions, just trying to avoid the potential threat. Lionblaze slammed the door to the Science Building behind him as he got out. He paused. "I don't hear him."

The group of Thunder kids leaned in. Silence from inside the building. Silence was not a good thing.

"Up!" Hazeltail called.

On the cone-shaped roof stood Foxleap. There was a large weather vane that was on the top of the roof, at the very point, with a cat that pointed North as the wind shifted. Foxleap had hooked a rope around it and was walking down to the edge of the roof, holding the other end so he wouldn't fall. He looped the rope around his waist, and Cinderheart noticed, to everyone's dread, that the rope was quite long.

With a Tarzan scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxleap tore off his shirt and ran off the side of the roof, gripping the rope fiercely, and he swung around the roof in a circle, thanks to the spinning weather vane. Willowshine, who had gotten too close, shrieked as Foxleap dropped something on her head. It was an egg.

"He's got eggs!" someone cried out, and everyone ran, trying to put as much distance between them and the crazy ginger Tarzan as possible. But not everyone got away. Honeyfern's designer shirt was clipped with an egg, Harespring took one to the arm, but to everyone's delight, Nightcloud got smacked in the head. Egg yolk and goop dripped down her perfectly curled black hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the diva shrieked angrily. "THAT'S IT!"

The girl ducked inside the building, spraying egg as she walked, and the Thunder kids backed up even more. They were out of throwing distance now, and so was everyone else. Foxleap had lost his momentum and was using the rope to climb back up to the weather vane, most likely to run and jump off again. A hatch opened on the roof and Nightcloud stormed out, fuming and bright red in the face.

Foxleap's wild eyes lit up. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" he screeched, running at her. Nightcloud shrieked, regretting what she'd done, and tried to get back down the hatch, but Foxleap scooped an arm around her waist as he ran and jumped off the building. Nightcloud screamed loudly and frantically as she was swung around by Tarzan Foxleap, then dropped into the grass, her milk-white jeans covered in grass stains.

Icecloud whooped loudly, and then there was a round of smattering applause. Foxleap was back at the weather vane again, and he drummed his fists against his chest, howling. "FOR THE SUGAR!" was his battle cry as he swung off the roof again, raining the bystanders with more eggs. (Seriously, where was he getting those?)

"What in the blazes is going on here?!" called a professor with shaggy black and orange hair and wide glasses. He looked oddly familiar, but nobody could distinguish him at the moment.

Everyone pitied the poor man as Foxleap picked him out and tossed a flurry of eggs on him.

The man took off his glasses, staring in awe from Foxleap to his egg-covered suit, before he fainted, falling back on the grass.

Bang.

What a way to start the first day!

But, then again, this was Warriors. What should you expect?


	13. We are Surviving First Class (Barely)

**Review count: 342**

 **Followers: 60**

 **Favourites: 61**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Foxleap spent another ten minutes swinging around shirtless (it felt like a lot longer) and tossing eggs galore (seriously, how'd he get so many eggs?) when Thunderstar went up on the roof, took away his egg supply, and grabbed Foxleap by the arm. "Young man, you have caused enough trouble for me- I mean, for this university already," he said with a yawn, still tired from this morning's adventures. "And you've egged the new teacher!"

The watchful students turned to see the man that had been pelted by eggs- a tall guy with a weird face and shaggy, black and orange hair. He glared. Eggs ran down his suit, and several students giggled and snapped pictures on their phones. "I'm Professor Giterstar," he snapped angrily, glaring at some students who had their phones out. "I'm the new biology teacher. That was not a good first impression."

"What kind of a name is Giterstar?!" Berrynose protested before Hazeltail stomped down hard on his foot.

He adjusted his glasses, wiping the egg off the lenses. "Class started fifteen minutes ago. I am _very_ disappointed."

"I am VERY disappointed," Foxleap mocked, "that you have been named _Giter_ star!"

Several students guffawed and laughed loudly. Berrynose snickered, "see, it's not just me!"

The teacher's eyes flared angrily and he growled loudly, "my name is a wonderful name! You shouldn't be talking, with a stupid name like... like Foxleap!"

"We should call you Eggstar!" Foxleap whooped, obliviously ignoring the insult to his own name. Thunderstar tugged him through the roof hatch, but not before the students had laughed, applauded, and started a chant of, "Eggstar! Eggstar! Eggstar!"

Giterstar- Eggstar- whoever he was roared loudly in anger and stomped into the biology building, hopefully to change his suit. Thunderstar, alongside the rest of the muttering staff, ushered the students to their next classes. The Biology class was composed mostly of Thunder students, which was going to make for an interesting year, especially with good old Eggstar around.

Foxleap slid into his seat quietly and received some pats on the back and congratulations. Thunderstar glared at him. "I've got my eye on you," he snarled before stalking out of the building. The ginger shrugged nonchalantly- he didn't really care.

"That," Lionblaze whispered, "was awesome."

Honeyfern returned from the bathroom, wearing Berrynose's hoodie and carrying her egg-stained shirt. "I just got this," she grumbled.

"You are going to die one of these days," Hazeltail said with a sigh, glaring lovingly at her boyfriend.

The ginger shrugged, grinning a Cheshire cat grin at his girlfriend. "But you love me anyways."

A few minutes later, a de-egged Giterstar marched into the large room, right to the front, where there was a large whiteboard and a desk. "Hello," he said gruffly, and the students ceased their chattering. "Role call."

The students went through their names, and when Giterstar read out Foxleap's name, he sent the ginger a withering glare. The jokester waved his hand around excitedly. "Here! I'm here!" and several students giggled before Giterstar glared at everyone and they shut down.

Then, class actually started- half an hour later, but still going on.

Giterstar was BORING.

Even Hollyleaf found herself mildly bored when trying to learn about the insides of an animal. He had this droll way of talking that sounded awkward for him and boring for the rest of them. Berrynose was snoring on his desk. Honeyfern was silently laughing at him.

"You!" the teacher suddenly snapped, pointing a meter stick up at the sleeping boy. "Wake up!"

He didn't stir. Some students started giggling again.

Giterstar frowned, and lowered the meter stick. "I DEMAND," he commanded loudly, swinging the ruler, "that you wake up!"

The teacher didn't keep a good grip on his meter stick and it accidentally flew out of his hand, at Berrynose. The spinning stick caught him on the forehead and rebounded off. "Ouch!" he yelped, but everyone was watching the meter stick, which had flown near the front row. Tawnypelt, who was sitting in the front, yelled out and tried to avoid it, but the flying stick hit her shoulder and kept soaring to the front.

Everyone was laughing, laughing almost as hard as they were at Tarzan Foxleap this morning, but the meter stick kept going and smacked into a glass rack on a nearby cart. The glass tipped, and several vials of chemicals fell to the ground. Their cases shattered.

"No!" Giterstar exclaimed.

There was a deafening boom as the chemicals mixed accidentally. Black smoke poured out of the roof hatch that was still open, and started pouring out the doors as the students fled, coughing and still laughing.

"What in the name of the stars happened here?!" Thunderstar thundered as he stomped over to the crowd of students that stood outside the smoky building.

Giterstar emerged. His orange-black hair was puffed out and covered in soot, his face smudged. "These students-"

"He ASSAULTED me!" Berrynose cried dramatically, pointing to the large red welt on his forehead from where the meter stick hit. "He threw a meter stick at me and it bounced off and knocked over a bunch of chemicals for the next class!"

"Only after it hit me," Tawnypelt added angrily, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Children," Thunderstar pleaded, "enough lies-"

"We're adults!" someone demanded.

"Giterstar hit Berrynose!" another added.

There were shouts and laughter as Giterstar's ash-covered face grew redder and redder as he attempted to deny everything the students said. Thunderstar rubbed his temples, already feeling the incoming migraine.

 _Please, demote me to high school principal. PLEASE._

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Thank you for your patience and your reviews!**

 **Side note: I got lots of ideas. Thank you all so much!**

 **About half were good, probably-will-be-used ideas.**

 **The other half? I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.**


	14. We are Suffering (Well, Nightcloud is)

**Review count: 367**

 **Followers: 61**

 **Favourites: 63**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The day was long and horribly boring. Unfortunately, Giterstar was not the most boring teacher. Most of the teachers were quite droll, boring, and difficult to listen to. The highlight of the day was Adderfang.

Although the students only had two classes a day, they were long and full of lectures. But word traveled fast. Adderfang was fun, extremely sarcastic, and a fantastic teacher. He taught calculus, and Honeyfern and Hazeltail were both excited- he taught their calculus class on Friday. Not only that, but much like biology class, most of the Thunder population took that class.

As soon as she got back to her room, Honeyfern sent out a mass text to their group chat.

 **Honeyfern:** Let's all get together tonight and check out the basement. Reply if you're in!

She turned off her phone and trilled to herself, "Yes!" as her phone already started pinging.

* * *

"Why," Hollyleaf moaned as she banged her head on her desk, "is there so much homework in university?!"

Cinderheart shrugged and opened up her notebook on her own desk. "It's university. Of course there's a lot of homework."

"But why is it so _difficult_?!" Hollyleaf cried, throwing her hands in the air. "And on the first day?!"

"Who were your teachers?"

"Calculus with Adderfang and Biology with Giterstar," the black-haired girl groaned, twirling the black pen between her fingers aimlessly.

Cinderheart knit her eyebrows. "But... Giterstar didn't assign homework."

"I know."

"Neither did Adderfang."

"...I know."

"So why the heck do you have homework?!"

"I have to stay ahead on all my topics," the crazy girl declared, flipping through another page in her textbook. "I have to know the next few lesson plans. I have to be prepared because we have so many subjects at once. I have to-"

Cinderheart groaned and face-palmed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

"How were classes for you?" Lionblaze asked Jayfeather from the safety of their cozy dorm room at the end of the day.

The blind boy shrugged. "Same old, same old, I guess. Although Foxleap did make things interesting."

The blond boy laughed. "Yeah, no kidding. That ginger certainly knows how to spice things up." He paused, shelving the notebooks from that day into an empty drawer. "Say, how are you and Half Moon? You haven't talked about her much."

"We broke up."

 _"WHAT?!"_

Jayfeather clapped his hands over his ears. "Yell a little louder, I don't think everyone heard you," he said sarcastically.

Lionblaze lowered his voice. "Sorry. But, when the heck did this happen? Why?"

"She and Fallen Leaves went to a different university," he replied, shrugging, "and we both decided that a long distance relationship probably wasn't a good idea. It was only a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lionblaze asked.

Jayfeather shrugged for the third time in the past few minutes. "You didn't ask."

"Geez. Sorry about that."

"No problem," Jayfeather said with a sigh. "It's done now."

There was an awkward pause until Lionblaze asked suddenly, "did Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves break up, then?"

"No," the blind boy replied, running his fingers along the braille markings in his book. "They decided to stay together, even if the relationship is long distance. Won't last long, if you ask me."

They fell into silence, and Lionblaze really didn't know what else to say. The fact that Jayfeather hadn't felt the need to tell him about the break up was kind of aggravating, but this was Jayfeather. He was _always_ aggravating.

"By the way," Jayfeather said suddenly, "you stink of egg. Take a shower."

Lionblaze's face reddened. "Hey!"

* * *

"So there's that 'Welcome to University' dance on Saturday," Nightcloud drawled, crossing her legs over each other and tilting her ear to the phone. "We have to be the hottest ones there."

"Definitely," Millie agreed for the other end of the line. "I've got a teal mini dress I want to wear."

Nightcloud raised her eyebrows, although Millie couldn't see, and nodded. "Perfect, I approve. Who's your room mate?"

"I got a single room," the girl cheered through the phone. "How about you?"

The black-haired diva rolled her eyes. "I got a double, but I've been informed that the girl who was supposed to be with me moved out after she found out I was her room mate. Swallow something. I guess she just couldn't stand being in the same room as someone so beautiful."

"Obviously," the girl scoffed on the other end of the phone, and Nightcloud grinned.

There was a knock at the Wind girl's door and she said good bye to Millie and stalked over to the door. She peered out the small peephole- it was that lady who made the introductions, Morningflower. She was nice enough, but pretty stupid, Nightcloud noted. She swung open the door. "Yes?"

"Hey, Nightcloud," Morningflower chirped happily. "Unfortunately, I've got some bad news for you."

Nightcloud rolled her eyes. Morningflower's idea of 'bad news' could be that the flowers outside died or something like that. "Shoot."

"You won't be having a room mate this year," she said, "because there's... an odd number of Wind girls."

"Fine by me," Nightcloud said with a shrug.

"So there will be movers tomorrow during your class time to take away the extra bed and such. Are you okay with that?"

Nightcloud's lips parted and her mouth stretched into a grin. "That would be perfect. So, I can bring in my own stuff?"

"Only if it passes protocol," Morningflower said strictly. "Which brings me to my second piece of news."

The diva cocked her head. "What?"

"The shippers who were delivering some of the boxes to the dorm rooms accidentally lost a box," Morningflower said apologetically. "It wasn't strapped down properly, and tumbled into a river and was washed away. The box was too big to fish out of the river."

Nightcloud's eyes bugged.

"The box of your many shoes got lost," Morningflower finished.

Her jaw dropped. Her perfectly mascaraed eyes went wide. "So I have to survive on what I brought in my suitcase?"

The floor leader blinked. "You brought six pairs anyways. You should be alright."

"MY SHOES!" Nightcloud roared, clenching her fists angrily. "MY SHOOOOOOOES!"

Morningflower smiled brightly. "I'm _so_ glad you understand. I'll be leaving now!" She closed the door.

Nightcloud collapsed to the floor, glaring up at the ceiling in distaste. "Fifteen pairs of perfectly good shoes lost," she huffed angrily, gritting her teeth. "And I just bought some of those too!" She moaned in agony. "Why me?!"

* * *

 **Would anyone be interested in creating a cover image for this story? If you would, please let me know, or if you have anything that you think would be cool, let me know. PM me, please!**

 **Thank yous!~**


	15. We are Sassy

**Review count: 390**

 **Followers: 64**

 **Favourites: 67**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Friday passed like a blur. Hollyleaf was five steps ahead of her classmates, and the teachers, and was forced to 'relax' (how dare she) and take a break. The students were suffering through piles of homework that didn't seem to go away ("It's the second day of school," Berrynose moaned as he smacked his head off his desk). But, the upcoming 'Welcome!' dance was what everyone was looking forward to.

The dance ran from 7:00 to 10:00 on Saturday night, but there were rumors of an after party afterwards in the basement of the Star building. More rumors followed of Crowfeather attempting to sneak in beer. The teachers and professors, as per usual, were oblivious.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARRRRRRRRRTED!" Foxleap bellowed with a voice deeper than usual as he cartwheeled across the ballroom that was being used for the dance. Over two dozen were already there, and more were pouring in. Foxleap was wearing a green, long-sleeved button up shirt with a black bow tie and black slacks.

Everyone giggled at him. Thunderstar kept shooting him dirty looks from his station by the entrance.

"Is he drunk?" Hazeltail mused. She was dressed in a blue sundress and black flats, and she looked adorable. Foxleap apparently thought so, because he pranced over and planted a kiss on her cheek before dancing off again.

Honeyfern, wearing a long pink and black skirt and a cropped black top, giggled. "Maybe someone spiked the punch."

Berrynose wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You look absolutely _sexy,_ " he drawled.

"Yep," Hollyleaf agreed, "someone spiked the punch."

"Crowfeather," Lionblaze guessed, rolling his eyes and shifting in his black short-sleeved collared shirt and dark grey slacks. He glared at the cup of punch in his hand. "I haven't had any yet."

"Don't have any," his girlfriend advised. Cinderheart was in a simple deep blue dress and had her hair pinned up.

Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes. "It's obviously him. And," he added, bringing a cup of pink liquid up to his nose, "it reeks of alcohol."

The group glanced at each other before pulling the drinks up to their noses and sniffing. "I can't smell it," Berrynose whined.

"I can," Hollyleaf retorted. She crinkled up her nose. "Barely, though. How'd you smell that?"

"When your eyes don't work," Jayfeather said sarcastically, glaring at his cup before draining it, "you have to make sure your other senses do." He tossed the plastic cup behind him, and miraculously, it fell in the trash can.

"Jayfeather!" Cinderheart protested. "You just said it was spiked!"

"I have a high alcohol tolerance," the blind boy argued, "and I have a feeling I'm going to need it if I want to get through tonight." Laughing, everyone nodded in agreement.

Foxleap's voice echoed through the room. "IVYPOOL! You look like the most ravishing... _phone_ case I've ever seen!" he bowed down to her. "Shiny and sleek and... and..." he forgot what he was saying and jumped away.

Ivypool was wearing black pants and a grey and black top that sparkled in the light. "A phone case," she repeated as she slowly walked over to the Thunder kids.

"Did that sentence even make sense?" Honeyfern mused.

"No," Hollyleaf said with a sigh. "The grammar was horrible, the simile-"

"Hollyleaf," Lionblaze said with a sigh, "we're not drunk enough to listen to you rant about English." His sibling glared at him.

The room was nearly full. Cinderheart caught Breezepelt elegantly navigating through the crowd to surprise Ivypool. Dovewing, as usual, was in fluorescent pink. Out of the corner of his eye, Berrynose saw Firestar chatting with Sandstorm, and Graystripe with Silverstream. Squirrelflight was arguing with Tawnypelt, and Bramblestar was quickly trying to soothe them, but it really wasn't working.

Then, there was a thunk as the doors flew open, and someone cried, "We're here, darlings!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Nightcloud marched in, flanked by Millie and Dawnpelt. Millie was in an incredibly tight mini dress that flowed out at the waist, was strapless, and didn't leave much to the imagination. Dawnpelt's dress was equally short, but long-sleeved, and the colour of the sky, with a belt covered in silver gems. Shockingly, both were wearing heels, at least a few inches, that were black and shiny.

But Nightcloud was wearing a pink and black dress that seemed to be a layer of skin, it was that tight. The top half was pink and had only thin spaghetti straps, and at the waist, the fabric became black. She had tall gold heels on and towered over some of the teachers. Her hair fell, sleek and straight, down her back.

"The party can start," she said with satisfaction, marching towards the center of the crowd and posing.

"It already started," someone called out.

"You just ended it," shouted another (Ivypool?). Everyone burst into laughter as Nightcloud's cheeks flushed angrily.

"DJ, turn it up!" she shouted as 'Tik Tok' started to play. She, Millie, and Dawnpelt started awkwardly dancing in the center of the room. Everyone slowly turned back to their friends and started dancing with their group; Millie, Dawnpelt, and Nightcloud forgotten.

Hollyleaf groaned. "Was that even necessary?"

Honeyfern rolled her eyes. "They're all just drama queens. Especially Nightcloud."

"She heard you," Berrynose whispered. Nightcloud had, indeed, heard her and was glaring heavily at them. The group giggled nervously and went back to dancing, keeping an eye out for the ginger nuisance, who was currently pestering Crowfeather. Poor Hazeltail.

The song slowed. "A slow song," Lionblaze mused, grabbing Cinderheart's hand. "C'mon, let's dance."

Hazeltail managed to track down her boyfriend, and the two were slow dancing, Foxleap surprisingly calm. Berrynose held out an arm. "Shall we dance, m'lady?" he asked, trying to stand up even straighter than physically possible. Honeyfern giggled and grabbed his arm.

Then, there was a sickening _riiiiiiiiip_ of fabric.

As Honeyfern had gone to move, Nightcloud had chosen to plant her expensive gold heel on the edge of Honeyfern's pink and black skirt. As she moved, the fabric ripped loudly, causing all heads to turn. When Nightcloud removed her heel, the dress was completely split up one side and slightly in the front.

A series of gasps filled the room.

Nightcloud batted her eyelashes. "I'm _so_ sorry," she said loudly, faking sympathy. "It was a complete accident. Oh, what a shame, it was such a nice skirt."

Honeyfern's jaw slipped open. Berrynose's grip on her arm tightened.

"Wow," someone called.

"Killer underwear," someone hooted, which received many cheers and agreements. The teachers had vanished into the back room, refilling snacks and punch, completely oblivious to the drama.

Everyone expected Honeyfern to blow up at Nightcloud.

Or, burst into tears.

Instead, Honeyfern smiled brightly. "It's not a problem," she said sweetly, almost curtsying. "As they said, I'm wearing killer underwear." Berrynose shrugged off his jacket and she tied it around her waist. "Let's dance," Honeyfern decided, smiling at Nightcloud.

And the room burst into laughter and cheers as Berrynose and Honeyfern spun into a dance, Berrynose grinning wildly in admiration and love and Honeyfern smiling sheepishly, blushing. Nightcloud hadn't expected _that._

Honeyfern felt _fantastic._ And kind of sassy.

* * *

 **Readers are threatening me to put couples back together or do certain things and it makes me laugh :')**

 **400 reviews this time? Maybe?...**


	16. We are Finishing the Party

**Review count: 419**

 **Followers: 70**

 **Favourites: 71**

* * *

 **^Wow, that jumped a lot. Thank you all so much for over 400 reviews! The last chapter got so much positive feedback!~**

 **Thank you, _badguthrie,_ for the review that made me laugh by pointing out my little dialogue quotes. I'm really glad you appreciate them! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Well then," Nightcloud snapped angrily as she marched back to her posse with Dawnpelt and Millie. "Someone's grown a pair."

"Yeah," Millie added, sticking her nose in the air.

Dawnpelt nodded in agreement. "She's such a stuck up brat. She thinks she can get away with anything."

Nightcloud nodded in approval. "She's not even that pretty. She's such a-"

Suddenly, there was a splash and a screech. A splash as Cinderheart waltzed up behind Nightcloud and dumped a cup's worth of punch over her carefully straightened hair, and a screech as Nightcloud acknowledged the sudden dampness she felt on her head and as the bright pink punch stained her dress and soaked her back. Again, this was followed by a dramatic silence as everyone waited for what they knew would be some sassy remark.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Cinderpelt said dryly, mocking Nightcloud's 'apology' from when she 'accidentally' ripped Honeyfern's dress, "It was a complete accident. And what a shame," she said with a mock gasp, "your hair was so nice."

Several of the boys whistled in appreciation and this was followed by a collective, "OOOOOOH!"

Nightcloud spluttered angrily and tossed her frizzy, soaked hair from out of her face. "Not a problem," she tried to say sweetly, trying to imitate Honeyfern, "my hair is still killer, and better than yours any day."

"Killer indeed," Berrynose said loudly, "stupid enough to kill someone."

Another "Ooooooh!" followed and Nightcloud glared furiously at Honeyfern's boyfriend, who shrugged nonchalantly and spun his gorgeous girlfriend in a circle. Honeyfern giggled and waved innocently at her enemy. As innocent as she could be at the moment, at least.

"Next time," Cinderheart said, glaring angrily at Nightcloud, "you try to mess with her, you answer to me."

"What, are you her secret girlfriend?" Dawnpelt tried to retort dumbly.

Everyone face-palmed as Cinderheart said slowly, like talking to a five-year-old child, "she's my sister."

"Dumbpelt," someone that sounded suspiciously like Ivypool coughed from the audience. This caused a series of laughs that only served to infuriate Dawnpelt even more.

"You mess with one of us," Lionblaze said firmly, placing a gentle hand on his girlfriend's arm, "you're stuck dealing with all of us. Don't cross a Thunder." He led Cinderheart out of the center of attention, and exited to a series of applause. Everyone started chattering among each other, holding out their phones- the events had been Snapchatted, texted, and video-taped.

That was when the teachers finally decided to exit their staff lounge. Well, one teacher in particular, who thought it was too quiet for a loud group of teenagers to be having a dance. "What in the name of the stars is going on here?!" Thunderstar roared fiercely, bursting through the ring of people and into the center, where Nightcloud was pathetically wringing out her hair.

"Oh, Thunderstar," Nightcloud said dramatically, "all the cruel and horrible Thunders are making fun of me. Cinderheart even dumped punch on me!" She held out her long black hair in proof. "They've been relentlessly teasing me and harassing me all night!"

Thunderstar sighed, then turned to Foxleap, who was currently break-dancing on the floor. "Foxleap! Is this your doing?"

"How DARE you accuse me of such tyranny!" the ginger bellowed, spinning around on his back on the ground. "How could you ever dream I would do such a thing?!"

"So you didn't do anything?"

"I never said that!"

Thunderstar fumed. "FOXLEAP!"

"I didn't, I didn't!" the ginger squeaked, hopping to his feet. "Exit, stage left!" He turned to his left and bolted through the throng of people, vanishing. Everyone started giggling at his dramatic exit.

"But-" Thunderstar stopped, sighing, then signaled to the DJ, who turned off the music. Several people started grumbling in upset that the music was stopped. Thunderstar put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone covered their ears and turned to the ex-principal. "This dance is over!" he called out, pointing to the exit doors. "Go to bed!"

"Party pooper!" someone called.

"Can it!" Thunderstar called back.

Many kids called out in frustration. "Why're you stopping the dance? There's still an hour left!"

"There is no time left on my temper," he yelled, his face growing gradually redder and redder. "GET OUT!"

Yet nobody moved. With a shrug, the DJ turned the music back on, and everyone started dancing again. Thunderstar screamed, "OUT!" but nobody listened, instead, the DJ turned to music up louder.

Thunderstar grumbled curse words under his breath and sighed loudly, a plan hatching in his mind. He vanished from the room. None of the kids seemed to care; in fact, everyone was still dancing along happily to the music and ignoring the ex-principal's departure completely.

At least, until Thunderstar returned.

With the janitor.

The ruthless janitor, wielding his trusty broom and ragged jumpsuit, stared at the dance floor. His eyes bugged out of his head. Crumbs of food scattered the floor, some in big chunks and other minuscule pieces. Liquid splattered the floor (he didn't know it, but it was the punch that Cinderheart had dumped over Nightcloud) and the tables. A bowl was overturned. Several pairs of heels that some girls had gotten too tired of wearing were stacked up by the wall.

"Sick em," Thunderstar said simply, and the janitor's rage bubbled over.

"LOUSY TEENAGERS!" he screeched, even louder than the music, and everyone turned and looked his way. "STUPID BUM CRUSHERS! WHY DON'T YOU CLEAN UP YOUR OWN MESSES FOR ONCE?!"

Everyone remained frozen, unsure of what to do. Even the DJ courteously turned off the music.

Foxleap marched through the crowd, head held high. He walked straight for the janitor, and everyone was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

The ginger halted.

And dropped a large piece of a barbecue chip on the janitor's shoe.

He _dropped_ _litter_ right in front of the janitor.

 _ON PURPOSE._

"DIM-WITTED, BRAINLESS MORON!" the elderly man screeched, and he swung his broom downwards. Foxleap squeaked and stumbled backwards, tripping over himself and rolling up to his feet again. "SPINELESS HALFWIT!" Foxleap darted off again, and the man gave chase, which was relatively easy because no one wanted to get in the way of the broom-swinging janitor. "DISGUSTING WORM EATER!"

"Everyone, out!" Thunderstar called, and the students took his advice and flooded out the door. Foxleap continued to dance around, jumping over the broom and then ducking under it.

"FILTHY, ROTTEN-" the raging janitor was cut off as Thunderstar slammed the door. All the kids had left. He breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the door.

"After party in the basement!" he heard someone call from outside, and Thunderstar groaned as this was followed by hoots and cheers.

This night was far from done.

* * *

 **Guest: My update schedule tends to be once every two weeks.**

 **Wow, an update?! So soon?**

 **I'm at a camp all this weekend and I decided to be responsible, look at me go. Hope you enjoyed!~**


	17. We are Drunk (How high are you?)

**Review count: 457**

 **Followers: 74**

 **Favourites: 76**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Thunderstar just gave up.

Completely, totally just gave up.

Let the stupid kids have their after-party in the basement, for all he cared. He wasn't cleaning up. He wouldn't be held responsible. "Be a teacher, they said," Thunderstar grumbled as he stepped over a stack of empty juice cups on the floor, heading back to the lounge. "It'll be fun, they said."

"How's the party going?" one of the teachers asked, taking a brief moment to look up from her phone and wine glass.

Thunderstar mustered a smile. "They all went back early. They're all tired."

The professors all murmured to each other. Giterstar snorted and pushed his nose into his book. "They're all complete idiots."

And for once, the ex-principal completely agreed with him.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

All the loud, crazy teenagers started chanting as Ivypool downed a can of beer faster than Crowfeather, and finished with a solid burp. Everyone started cheering loudly and Ivypool took a clumsy bow. Crowfeather finished ten seconds afterwards and bowed, looked around, then looked confused and just wandered off.

"Ivypool, you're drunk," Dovewing scolded.

"Who isn't?" she replied with a laugh. "Besides, I have a high tolerance."

The after party was better than the real one. Some kids set up beer pong- ten cups, set up like bowling pins, sat at the end of a ping pong table in the basement. Tawnypelt stood at the other sound and carefully bounced the ping pong ball across the table, successfully landing it in a cup. This rewarded her with enthusiastic cheers.

("Lionblaze," Berrynose said slowly, glancing at the blond, who was swaying from side to side, "how high are you?"

The blond giggled. "About six foot one."

"How high are you?" the narcissistic boy repeated.

He laughed, "no, no, no Berrynose, it's 'hi, how are you'.")

The DJ, who was a very chill person, followed the kids to the basement and had set up some tunes there (he earned some wicked tips) and everyone was still grooving away. Breezepelt was spinning Ivypool in circles, and she was acting like she hadn't gone through three cans of beer.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the stick, Dovewing was unconscious, slumped on the couch, after just one can. Quite the lightweight.

"You," Lionblaze pronounced, eyes swirling, "are the most gorgeous human to step foot on this planet." With a spin, he look an uneven bow in front of...

Jayfeather.

"Thanks?" the blind boy coughed, smelling the reek of alcohol as Lionblaze grabbed his hand. He tore it away in a hurry.

"I mean," Lionblaze drawled, "your hair is like spun silk, your eyes like stars-"

"I'm _blind,_ you idiot," Jayfeather snapped, hitting his brother on the side of the head (with his aim, it really didn't seem like he was blind!), "and I'm your brother!"

Cinderheart was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. "I heard the beginning of the conversation," she said between laughs, "and I was getting mad, but this is the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes. "He's going to have a killer headache tomorrow. I'm going to take him back to our room."

Lionblaze's girlfriend shrugged. "Sounds like the best decision right now."

The golden-haired jock was stroking the side of Jayfeather's face. "Soft..."

"Stop it, you idiot!"

Honeyfern and Hollyleaf were dancing and having the time of their lives. Cinderheart joined them after the departure of Hollyleaf's siblings, and they were joined by Rosepetal, Hazeltail, and a few more.

"Anyone seen Foxleap?" Hazeltail hollered over the blaring music.

"No," Rosepetal screamed back, "and I don't think that's a good thing!"

"I saw him a minute ago," Blossomfall added, shrugging her shoulders.

In unison, the Thunder girls stopped and looked around. No sign of the ginger menace anywhere. Until they heard a loud screech that sounded distinctly like Crowfeather. The black-haired playboy barreled past them after the scampering ginger, swearing revenge. "WHAT'D YOU PUT IN MY DRINK?!" he howled, and everyone was laughing as Foxleap cartwheeled- literally- away.

"There he is," Honeyfern said with a sigh. "Anyone seen Berrynose?"

All the girls shook their head. That slightly worried Honeyfern- as much as she loved her boyfriend, sometimes, he got really carried away. And the fact he was drunk probably didn't help. She excused herself and started pushing through the crowd, calling out his name, looking for people she recognized.

"Seen Berrynose?" she called to Breezepelt.

"Yeah," he called back. "A bunch of times!"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, in the last few minutes!"

He shook his head. Honeyfern thanked him anyways.

She found Millie next, and she was leaning against a wall, making out hard core with Mousewhisker. Wisely, she decided to leave that alone.

"Ivypool!" she called when she caught the short-haired girl near the cooler, "have you seen Berrynose?"

The rebel girl blinked. "Light hair, about this high?" She waved her hand a couple inches above her head. Honeyfern nodded. Ivypool grinned and pointed off in the one direction Honeyfern hadn't gone yet. "Yeah, that way."

"Thank you!" Honeyfern started moving again. _Oh, please say he hasn't gotten into trouble-_

Trouble indeed.

At least, if 'trouble' meant leaning up against the wall with another girl, then yeah.

Well, crap.

* * *

 **M.s principle: You asked me to take you seriously, so here I am. Just call me Frost, no honorifics. Before you get into story writing, get a writing account and into a good English class- spelling and grammar come in handy when trying to write :) (that's my advice for now!)**

 **Dennis: Oh my god, really?! PM me! Thank you!**

 **Honestly, I don't even know how I come up with the janitor's insults. Sometimes I sit and stare at my computer screen, hoping something will come to my head. Yikes.**

 **CHECK OUT MY POLL! AND MY PROFILE!**

* * *

Have sympathy for Nightcloud. How would you like it if a box of books that you were shipping got lost?

All that money wasted?

Those books you'll never read?

Mmhmm. Just thought I'd point that out, because everyone seems pretty gung-ho against her. And books are all something we relate to loving on this website.

Shoes to Nightcloud are books to us.

:)


	18. We are Experiencing Hangovers

**Review count: 490**

 **Followers: 75**

 **Favourites: 79**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Mm," Berrynose murmured, leaning heavily against the girl on the wall. "Honeyfern, you smell like roses."

Dawnpelt squirmed from behind the drunk male, trying to decide whether this was bad or not. "Yes. Yes I do."

"But you normally smell like lemons," he said sadly, looking down at the ground. "Why'd you change? You smelled so nice before." Dawnpelt's eyebrows shot to the top of her head. This creep remembered what she smelled like?

At least he hadn't tried to kiss her yet. Maybe this was a good chance for sabotage. Nightcloud would be proud. "Er, I love roses too," she stammered, avoiding Berrynose's eyes, "and I thought you would to."

"I love them," he slurred, "but I like lemons more."

If she could just, maybe, _bait_ him into kissing her... Then she'd earn some points in Nightcloud's book. "I'm wearing lemon-flavored lipstick," she lied, trying to lower her voice and make it sound husky. Didn't work too well.

"Lemons," Berrynose agreed, and he started leaning in.

 _"BERRYNOSE!"_

Dawnpelt looked around the boy. He tilted clumsily to his right.

Honeyfern stood there, arms crossed over her chest, Berrynose's jacket tied around her waist. "How drunk are you?"

Her boyfriend giggled, staggering over to her, and proceeded to sniff her head. "You smell like lemons," he drawled. "I like lemons."

"I'm glad," she huffed, ducking under his arm. "And _you,_ " she snapped, glaring at Dawnpelt. The girl's hair stood on end, but Honeyfern just sighed. "I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused you."

"Lemons," Berrynose agreed.

Dawnpelt blinked. Honeyfern could've blown up at her, threatened her, cursed her, or uttered some enchantments to summon Satan and drag her to hell- but this surprised her even more than the ideas she was cooking up.

How nice was this girl?!

And how could she be so nice?!

* * *

"You know, Jay Jay, your eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Lionblaze, for the last time, pass out already."

* * *

The party was done at 3 AM. Several had passed out in the basement. Dovewing had, but she'd woken up again. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and growled, clutching her aching head. "Ow," she grumbled, stumbling to her feet and brushing off her dress. Her dress was rose gold, a beautiful colour, and fell to mid-thigh. She wore matching gold flats and personally, she felt like she looked fantastic.

Dovewing glanced at the clock on the wall, but the hands on the clock were blurring together and so were the numbers. "I need Advil," she groaned loudly, swaying.

"Hey," someone slurred next to her. Dovewing almost jumped. It was a guy she didn't know who has supposedly passed out next to her on the couch. Now, he was awake, and had a beer can clutched between his fingers. "You look smokin'."

"Thanks," Dovewing muttered, "I think." A compliment was a compliment, but when it was coming from a drunk?

"Come 'ere," he motioned, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"I'd rather not," Dovewing said politely, ignoring the hammers in her head. "I'm going back to my room."

The teenager shook his head, grinning at her. It was extremely creepy. "You sure you don't wanna come here with me? I'm a fun guy."

"I'm sure," she said uneasily, her voice tight. "But no."

"Yes, babe."

"Babe?!"

"Yeeeah," the teen slurred, standing up and wandering over to her, dropping the beer can to the ground. The can hit the ground and warm beer splashed Dovewing's legs. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Babe-"

Dovewing whipped her hand out and slapped the man across the face.

He stumbled. "That's not cool, babe," he mumbled, and Dovewing with seriously regretting not wearing heels so she could kick this man in the balls and destroy his manhood when someone stepped in and slammed a fist into his jaw. The teen was out like a light, and collapsed to the floor.

"I- Ivypool?" Dovewing asked, delirious.

"Nice hit," Ivypool commended, kicking the man again.

Dovewing beamed. "Thanks. Didn't even break a nail."

"Now that takes skill," her sister replied, snickering. "Ready to go up?"

"Yeah," Dovewing said with a sigh, rubbing her temples. "My head is killing me, though."

"Advil's up in the room," Ivypool said, walking over to the elevators. "I was just there, and came back down to get you."

Those words made Dovewing blink in surprise. Ivypool... _cared._

Smiling (and trying not to walk into a wall) Dovewing followed her sister, a bit of a skip in her step.

* * *

"No star could even compare to the sparkle in your gorgeous eyes."

"Lionblaze, shut up!"

* * *

Foxleap woke up while he was slung over someone's shoulder.

Blinking the light of the hallway out of his eyes, he looked down, and saw the back of a blue dress and runners.

Only Hazeltail would wear runners to a party.

"Hazey?" he murmured.

"Good, you're awake." The brunette tossed Foxleap carelessly off her shoulder, and the ginger tumbled to the ground, groaning. "I was getting you back to your room. You're going to have a killer headache."

On cue, Foxleap's head erupted in pain. "Owie," he grumbled, rubbing his head. Hazeltail rolled her eyes. "Were you carrying me?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "You were knocked out."

"How?"

Hazeltail shrugged again. "You're not that heavy."

Foxleap considered this, and his pounding headache, and raised both his hands up to Hazeltail from his seated position on the ground. "Carry me."

"What?!"

"Pleeeease?!"

"Foxleap! I swear-"

"I love you!" He flashed his best set of puppy dog eyes on her.

"...Fine."

Hazeltail hoisted him up again, now carrying him bridal style. "I swear, I wear the pants of this relationship," she grumbled as Foxleap planted a happy kiss on her cheek.

(When she dropped him off to Berrynose in his room and the teen boy almost collapsed under Foxleap's weight, he wondered how strong Hazeltail actually was. How?!)

* * *

Icecloud frowned unhappily at her empty popcorn bag before tossing it in the trash can and turning back to her tablet, watching the tenth episode of Riverdale unfold on the screen in front of her. She was perfectly satisfied with skipping the after party in favor of watching episodes on her tablet with popcorn.

She watched Betty, played by Lili Reinhart, slap a guy across the face.

Yep, this was better than a drunk after party.

* * *

"Your hair is silkier than anything I've ever touched in my life..."

That was when Jayfeather brought the desk lamp down on the golden-haired boy's head, and Lionblaze- _finally-_ passed out cold.

* * *

 **This story's popularity is growing at an alarming rate.** **And I love it! Thanks for all the love! :)**


	19. We are Failing

**Review count: 517**

 **Followers: 77**

 **Favourites: 80**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Your eyes... are like an ocean."

"I thought I knocked you out?! Lionblaze!"

"Your breasts... are also like oceans."

"Okay, now that's way too far."

After a couple blind swings, the golden boy was passed out yet again, and the blind boy was asking the heavens what he did to deserve this.

* * *

Hangovers, everyone decided mutually, were the worst thing _ever._

Almost no one left their dorm rooms on Sunday, after the party, because of the killer headaches from the stupid drinking at the party. The teachers, as per usual, were completely oblivious, and considered it a 'teenage phase'. Sunday was quiet and peaceful. But, Thunderstar knew better.

About two weeks passed. Everyone had gotten over the party and was managing to settle in to university life, one way or another.

It wasn't until they got their first quizzes back that things started to go down hill.

Chemistry, with some crazy teacher that no one knew, on a Thursday afternoon.

Quizzes got handed back.

"I got a 48," Hazeltail said slowly. "A... A 48."

"You failed?" Honeyfern cried out without meaning to, until her quiz got handed back and her jaw slipped open. "Oh. Oh my. I got 40."

Hazeltail shook her head wordlessly, folding the quiz carefully and tucking it in her notes. "I mean, it was a hard quiz. Out of nowhere. Nothing we really learned."

Foxleap snorted. "That's nothing, my dears. I got a 12."

"Twelve?!" they both cried out as the ginger wiggled his eyebrows. "That's nothing to be proud of," Hazeltail snapped, glaring at him.

Berrynose sighed. "I got a 28. Not bad."

"Not bad?!" everyone spluttered.

"I got a 48 too," Jayfeather said nonchalantly. Lionblaze had told him his mark. "Lionblaze got 32."

"Ha! I beat you!" the golden-haired boy crooned, laughing at Berrynose.

"By a mark or two!" he snapped back, giggling.

"46," Cinderheart said with a sigh.

Icecloud shrugged. "Eh, 40 works for me."

Then, everyone remembered their black-haired, brainy friend.

They didn't even have to turn around- they felt the gloomy wave of depression that just oozed of Hollyleaf like sludge. Her head was slumped on her desk, her quiz crumpled into a tight paper ball. Nobody really knew what to say; instead, they stared at her silently, waiting for any sign that she was alive.

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked quietly.

"I've never failed anything before in my life," she moaned quietly, smacking her head again off the desk. "Ever. How did I stoop so low?"

Berrynose lifted the corner of her crumpled paper ball up and winced. "Oooh, ouch. 49.4 percent."

Everyone collectively winced. You couldn't even round it up.

"I... I..." Hollyleaf gathered her stuff up in her arms, blinking rapidly.

"Once," Foxleap declared loudly, "I got a 49.9, and my teacher rounded it down to a 49. She hated me."

"No way?!" Honeyfern gasped, giggling.

Berrynose snorted. "I can't believe my teacher didn't round that 49 I got once to a 90. I mean, I tried, didn't I?"

Hazeltail laughed. "You-"

"How can you all be laughing?" Hollyleaf demanded suddenly, slamming her palms on the desk and making everyone jump. "You just failed something in _university_! Something that could determine the course of your future! Yet you're laughing, not even caring about it, not taking your marks seriously! How do you even plan to succeed in the future, with that kind of attitude?" Her face was flushed red and angry.

"Hey," Cinderheart said gently, putting her hands on her best friend's tense shoulders. "Calm down."

"Simmer down," Foxleap said with an accent, "simmer like a boiling pot."

"What does that even mean?!" Icecloud demanded.

Berrynose shrugged, glancing from the crumpled test to Hollyleaf. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Hollyleaf snarled. "Nothing is more important than school-"

"Oi," Berrynose cut in, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "what are you going to remember in five years? That one quiz you came so close to passing, or the fun times with your friends and the good marks?"

Everyone fell silent, gazing at Berrynose in awe. No one had ever known Berrynose as... wise.

Hollyleaf's anger didn't waver. "I'm going to remember not getting into my chosen career path or the job I applied for because of the quiz I failed."

"Do you really think your entire career is dependent on this quiz?"

She huffed, "Well, this quiz has a part-"

"Really? A twenty-five mark quiz is going to determine your future?" Berrynose snickered. "If that was the case, I would've been out on the streets a long time ago."

"But..." Finally, Hollyleaf's voice faltered. "But-"

"This quiz isn't worth your stress," Berrynose said with a shrug.

The bell rang, and Hollyleaf left faster than a fan girl when her TV show came on in the other room. The rest of the Thunder kids watched the class file out around them, and then all turned to the narcissistic boy in disbelief.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Since when were you so mature?" Icecloud asked in awe.

"Oh, come on!" Berrynose said with a sigh. "I've always been mature! Right, Honey?"

Honeyfern coughed awkwardly and turned away. "Well..."

"Hey!"

With that, the entire group left, chatting to each other about Berrynose's 'wise' speech. They were all planning on going down to the basement tonight, ready for some killer board games and party games.

And who was ready to crash them?

The usual.

* * *

 _Nothing, absolutely nothing, is more important than your mental health. A healthy mind is more important than healthy grades. Please remember that._

* * *

 **Credit to _PlatinumFire_ for the little Jayfeather/Lionblaze bit at the beginning :)**

 **Guess who's procrastinatinggggg? Aha. Sorry about the wait. I just finished exams, so I should be better at updating now.**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **SOMEONE CAUGHT IT**

 **AAAAA SOMEONE CAUGHT THE LITTLE HINTS I THREW IN THIS STORY THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THIS A PLOT**

 **AAAAAAAAA I'M SO PROUD OF YOU**

 **;)**


	20. We are Managing

**Review count: 542**

 **Followers: 82**

 **Favourites: 84**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was in chemistry class the next week that made everyone angry.

They had all sat down, Hollyleaf sulking in her seat, when the chemistry teacher (that no one still knew the name of) set his books down carefully on the desk in front of him. "You all got a quiz back last week," he coughed, rubbing his mouth.

Everyone nodded along as Hollyleaf sulked.

"I will have you know now, every one of you failed."

Only a few people looked surprised. Not the Thunder kids, though. It was the usual- if Hollyleaf and Jayfeather failed, there was close to no doubt that anyone else had passed. It did make Hollyleaf feel a bit better.

"And," he droned, "because I am such a nice professor-" Berrynose snorted- "I have decided that that quiz will not count for anything in your overall mark."

Excited murmurs filled the class. Hollyleaf's face instantly filled with relief. Cinderheart and Hazeltail high-fived. Foxleap just rolled his eyes.

"Actually," he said, moving around to stand in front of the desk, "I had planned it like that from the beginning." Now, nobody knew what he was talking about. Mister Creepy smirked at them all. "That test was specifically designed to fail you all. I wanted to see how you all dealt with failure. Some handled it much better than others." He cast a swift glance in Hollyleaf's direction, and the raven-haired girl fumed.

"Now that this is out of the way," he announced, spreading his arms, "welcome to university."

"Hallelujah," Berrynose groaned.

* * *

When the class was over and everyone was going back to their rooms, Hollyleaf was downright furious.

"How dare he do that?" she hissed angrily, clenching her binders so tight that Cinderheart was sure she would snap them. "How dare he purposely set us up for failure?! Who does he think he is?"

"Our teacher," Cinderheart answered, rolling her eyes.

"And," Hollyleaf continued, whirling on them, "I can't believe you're all accepting this. To let him do that-"

"He's the teacher," Hazeltail pointed out with a shrug. "He can do whatever he wants."

The raven-haired girl stomped the heel of her sandals down hard on the sidewalk. "That's not the point! He shouldn't be allowed to do that!"

"Hollyleaf," Lionblaze said slowly, "calm down. We can't do anything about it."

"We should!" she snapped, "we can protest or something!"

Berrynose sighed heavily. "Honestly, it's not a big deal. It didn't count for anything."

" _Didn't count for anything?!_ " the smart female girl whipped around. "Weren't you the one talking about mental health and all that stuff?! It obviously counts-"

Honeyfern shook her head. "I'm kind of glad he did it."

"HOW?!"

"Because I've never failed anything before," she answered quietly, causing Hollyleaf to stop. "And as we go further in life, we are going to fail. Whether it's in school, or a relationship, or anything. And if we don't know how we're going to deal with that, then we will break down." Honeyfern glared- yes, she _glared_ \- at Hollyleaf. And when Honeyfern glared, her glare seemed to turn water to ice. "As you have proved for him."

The group fell into silence and stopped walking all together, just standing there on the sidewalk.

("Believe me, I'm used to failure," Hazeltail whispered, "I've got Foxleap as a boyfriend."

"Hey!")

"Well," Lionblaze announced with the clap of his hands, "I think I've got something to help Hollyleaf through her angry emo phase."

"Angry emo phase?!"

"He should be here any minute," Lionblaze added, glancing at his watch.

Hollyleaf's eyes widened. "You got me a therapist?!"

Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes. "We got someone that'll help you deal with your problems, yes."

The rest of the group's eyes flitted back and forth between the brothers and their sister, like watching an interesting tennis game. Hollyleaf's face was incredibly red- she looked hurt, angry, and depressed at the same time. Lionblaze was just casually glancing down at his watch.

"Ah, there he is now," the golden-haired boy said cheerily.

The group turned. No one in a fancy lab coat or anyone that looked like a therapist appeared.

No, it was so much better.

Hollyleaf's mouth went dry. "F..."

And then she bolted, and the person coming towards them ran even faster, and they both collided in a mess of hugging and kissing, Hollyleaf completely overjoyed. As she kissed her boyfriend, the world washed away, and she forgot the test that had brought her so much anxiety.

("You're a genius," Berrynose said with a shake of his head. "Absolute genius."

"I'll remember that," Lionblaze said, grinning.)

* * *

 **BONUS:**

The rest of the group walked back to the Star building as Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves walked the other way, presumably to catch up on what they'd missed. Hazeltail sighed. "Aw, that's really sweet. You're such good brothers." She cast a frosty glance at Berrynose, who withered under her stare. "I wish my siblings did nice things for me."

"Hey!" Berrynose squeaked. "You've got another brother!"

"He doesn't act like it," she dismissed.

"Say," Honeyfern said brightly, "is Half Moon here too then? Because she and Fallen Leaves are going to the same school, right?"

Everyone turned to Jayfeather.

Lionblaze held his breath.

"We broke up," the blind boy said casually.

"WHAT?!" the group screeched.

Jayfeather continued on, plugging earbuds into his ears. "Hold it!" Honeyfern called. "When?!"

"After high school."

"WHAT?!"

"Why don't you tell us anything?!"

"This is big news!"

"...You didn't ask."

"You're supposed to mention important stuff like this!"

"Jayfeather! Get back here!"

" _Jayfeather!"_

* * *

 **Featherflight123: You are more than welcome to put the quote up :)**

 **Heck no I'm not telling you little vultures who caught it! (I'm kidding about the vultures bit) Y'all would hunt through the reviews! All I have to say is I'm really proud of him/her. No one else has caught it yet...**

 **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY~ Happy 16th to me! :D**


	21. We are Meeting New People

**Review count: 584**

 **Followers: 88**

 **Favourites: 90**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was late at night. Two and a half months into the school year. The cool breeze of autumn coming on winter chilled people to the bone, so most group hang outs were done inside. Milkshakes, ice cream, and popsicles were out; hot chocolate, tea, and coffee were in. Skirts and shorts were traded for jeans and sweatpants. Crops tops? No, now they wore hoodies. These changes were quite dramatic.

Dramatic, if you made them that way, at least.

Nightcloud was now either wearing the skinniest jeans known to mankind with a glamorous top or a pretty hoodie and sweatpants. Either way, she managed to look pretty. With her hair in a messy bun, sweatpants, and an unnecessary amount of make up, she 'effortlessly' still looked good.

River girls were binding together as well. Most of them were on the university's swim team, and all sported their hoodies and jeans.

Wind girls were close to as dramatic as Nightcloud- messy buns were the _rage._ Almost all of them had a specific tea mug from a little coffee shop on the university campus called _Bean There._

Shadow girls? Black sweats, hoodies. Many came to class in slippers, yet they all still looked good.

The Thunder girls were absolutely ridiculous. And it was hilarious.

Their unpredictability was incredible, and there was no limit to what anyone could wear. There was one end of the spectrum; Ivypool in black, ripped jeans, a jean jacket, and a shirt with a skull on it. The other end was Honeyfern, wearing hoodies, sweats, and sandals.

ANYWAYS. The author is getting off track.

"Who the heck does she think she is?" Nightcloud said angrily, sipping her tea. She glared at Cinderheart, who was wearing something almost identical to Nightcloud- a comfy hoodie, grey sweats, and sandals. "Copying my fashion."

"Uh, Nightcloud," Millie said worriedly. "She was here first. You copied her."

Nightcloud huffed angrily. "I'm _Nightcloud._ I don't copy people." Dawnpelt rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big deal," Millie urged.

"Yes, it is," Nightcloud snapped. "There's a university newspaper, right? And just last week, they did a fashion edition." The black-haired girl angrily squeezed the handle on her mug. "I will _not_ be a lowly copy of others. _I_ saw what they wrote for what the 'typical' girl wears."

Now both Millie and Dawnpelt rolled their eyes. Nightcloud was incredibly over-dramatic.

The rest of the class filtered in to Giterstar's Chemistry class. However, the teacher had yet to arrive. It was a bit weird, because normally, Giterstar was there ahead of everyone else. Unfortunately, this gave Foxleap plenty of time to set something up at the front of the classroom, with a bit of assistance from Icecloud and Ivypool. By the time Giterstar arrived, all the students were already there.

Unfortunately, Giterstar walked in with someone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the teacher rumbled, "I would like to introduce you to-"

Too late.

A huge sack of flour spilled out of one of the ceiling panels (how?) and completely covered Giterstar and the guest with all purpose flour. The professor howled and swatted angrily at nothing. The man that Giterstar had brought in simply looked from the ceiling panel to his flour-white shoes in shock.

"Whoever did this," he growled, glaring at Foxleap (who whistled innocently), "I will-"

To put icing on the cake, a singular egg rolled out of the ceiling panel and cracked open on Giterstar's head.

The class broke into howling laughter, and started a loud chant of, "Eggstar! Eggstar! Eggstar!" The teacher's face was turning bright red (not that you could tell under all the flour) and he furiously marched around the stage, grabbing some paper towels and wiping his head off, and shaking the flour from his mane of orange and black hair.

"You are all so incredibly rude!" Giterstar roared, "You filthy maggots! I ought to have you all suspended! Especially when I brought in a special guest!"

The guest waved timidly, but he didn't seen timid at all. He held himself high, with short clipped hair and narrowed amber eyes. His suit had been sharp and black; now it was dull and white.

"My name is Sol," he announced, "And I will be Professor Giterstar's assistant for the next while."

* * *

They walked back to their dorms after class.

"What did you think of Sol?" Lionblaze mused.

Hollyleaf frowned, "he doesn't really have a name like the rest of us got going through school. He must be an outsider."

"A loner," Dovewing added.

Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's just going to try and handle our problem class. It's too much for one person."

"It's not so much of a problem class as it is problem people," Honeyfern pointed out, glaring pointedly at Foxleap.

"I'm offended!" the ginger protested. "It's not just me!" He gestured to Ivypool and Icecloud, who were conveniently slipping away from the group. Everyone burst into laughter, and Foxleap glared at his sister and best female friend.

"Hey, guys!" someone called. The large group turned around and saw Briarlight, hobbling towards them on crutches.

"Hey, Briarlight," Berrynose called. Jayfeather waved in her general direction.

"How're you guys doing?" she replied, panting slightly. She readjusted herself on the crutches.

Honeyfern beamed at her. "Pretty good, and yourself?"

"Great, thanks," Briarlight replied, beaming. "I'm going through a lot of physiotherapy now, so hopefully I won't have to spend my entire life on these things." She awkwardly waved around one crutch.

"That's awesome!" Dovewing said brightly, and the group nodded in agreement. Now with Briarlight, they all started heading back to the Star dorms. Ivypool and Foxleap started bickering again, dragging Icecloud into the mess, and the group lapsed in a happy silence as they enjoyed the trio's arguing.

Then everything went horribly wrong.

"Shut up," Jayfeather said suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

Most of the group took a few extra steps before turning back to look at him. His walking stick probed the ground in front of him. Foxleap flared, "ExCUSE me? I'm trying to prove to Ivypool over here that llamas-"

"I said SHUT UP!" the blind boy roared, and the ginger immediately fell silent. Jayfeather could be quite terrifying when he wanted to be. "I heard something."

Berrynose and Foxleap (and about three others) bit down their sarcastic responses.

Briarlight shifted nervously in her crutches.

They all listened- and heard something that sounded faintly like retreating footsteps.

Then, they heard what Jayfeather did- a faint hiss.

"Snake," Icecloud whispered.

The group collectively turned. A long, green and black snake was making its way down the path, towards them. It wasn't a Garter snake, they could tell for sure. It was abstract, and its beady eyes were trained on her.

Hollyleaf, of course, recognized it. She inhaled. "Poisonous snake," she breathed, taking a step back.

Berrynose cursed loudly. Lionblaze followed suite.

...

Hazeltail let out a string of curses that no one should know.

...

Everyone started moving backwards.

...

There was a crunch as someone stepped on a twig.

The snake immediately lunged out at the easiest target it could reach, which unfortunately happened to be Briarlight.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Briarlight tried to propel herself out of the way, but with her damaged legs, it was hard to get far. The snake couldn't just extraordinarily high, so it lunged for her leg.

Honeyfern shoved Briarlight out of the way, and fell after her.

The snake should've flown right past, but it twisted its neck at the last second and sunk its fang into Honeyfern's leg, through her jeans.

The blonde girl screeched and fell.

"Hyaaa!" Lionblaze had snatched Jayfeather's walking stick from him and, with beautiful aim, smacked the snake right on the head. Briarlight coughed, turning to Honeyfern, who was laying on the ground and shaking. Hollyleaf was pulling out her phone to dial 911 as fast as she could. Berrynose and Cinderheart sunk down to Honeyfern's side, panicked.

The snake made a whimper-like sound and started to slink away. Angrily, Lionblaze swung again- missed- and again- hit.

Ivypool stepped down, and the snake slithered away, but it was considerably weakened and injured. She stepped down again, squishing it under her combat boot. Dovewing was right behind her, getting over her initial panic and stabbing at the snake with her heel.

The snake shuddered. It didn't move again.

"My friend's been bitten by a snake!" Hollyleaf was yelling, her face deathly pale. "It's poisonous! She's in pain! We're at Warriors University!"

Jayfeather found Honeyfern on the ground, who was writhing and screaming. "Hold still, Honeyfern!"

"Honey!" Berrynose cried out, tears starting to gather in his eyes. "Stay with me. Honeyfern! Honeyfern!"

"Oh my god," Cinderheart panicking, "Oh my god!"

Foxleap and Icecloud had taken off to go get help. Why was no one in sight?

Lionblaze, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, whacked the snake again and again, screaming his anger and frustration out.

Cinderheart and Hollyleaf, near sobbing, grabbing the injured girl's hands.

Briarlight was going into shock.

Jayfeather was trying to calm Briarlight and Honeyfern at the same time. Hazeltail was hugging Briarlight fiercely, crying herself, murmuring that it was going to be okay. Was it really?

"She's going to die," Dovewing sobbed.

And everything just went downhill from there.

* * *

 **Some people _think_ they're right, but they're not. It's funny.**

 **Wow, this chapter is longer than usual.**

 **Thank you for all the birthday wishes!~**


	22. We are Waiting (Impatiently)

**Review count: 619**

 **Followers: 93**

 **Favourites: 95**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It had been three hours since the snake attack.

Nobody was allowed in Honeyfern's room as doctors and nurses both struggled to find something that could react against the poison. Lionblaze had brought the snake back to be identified- and it was nothing that was native to the area, which caused a lot of panic around the doctors.

No one could visit her, so there was a mob in the hospital lobby.

Over two dozens bouquets of flowers had been sent for her. From the students at the university.

Cinderheart had gone almost into a state of shock, curled up in a hospital chair, eyes wide and blank, knees tucked up to her chest.

Berrynose was downing cup after cup of coffee, trying to rid his nerves and stay awake.

She _had_ to live. She had to.

* * *

An hour after that, a nurse emerged, and was immediately swamped by people.

"How is she?!" Berrynose demanded, his voice shrill.

"Can we see her?" Hollyleaf managed.

"Is she dead?" someone else called.

The nurse blinked rapidly. "I- I- I'm j- just here t- to get Mr. S- Samulty f- for his appointment."

They all fell silent as a little old man hopped to his feet, swinging his cane around cheerfully, and followed the doctor into a doorway and down a hall. The door closed, and the traumatized and distressed students fell back on their chairs again, hope dwindling faster and faster.

* * *

Another thirty-nine minutes passed (Berrynose was keeping track on his watch with feverish attention) when a different doctor arrived. Instead of pouncing on him (like they had with the previous three nurses) they all gazed up lifelessly.

"Are you all here for Miss Honeyfern?" he asked politely.

That was all it took. Everyone sprang to their feet, lunging at the doctor. Suddenly, the lobby filled with noise as questions were fired off with no time to breath.

The doctor squeaked out, "get off of me!"

Everyone backed off.

He smoothed out his coat and said, "Miss Honeyfern is alive. We've found something to counteract the venom from the snake." They all let out a collective breath. Someone sobbed in relief. "She needs rest," he insisted warmly, smiling, "but she will be free for visitors tomorrow."

So, that was why a bunch of Thunder kids sneaked into a hospital ward (successfully, might I add) and managed to stay for ten minutes before they were discovered and kicked out. But that's a story for another day.

* * *

It seemed like there was no end to the constant barrage of accidents.

In the Shadow girls's floor of the Star building, the plumbing backed up- badly. The bathroom was swamped with human excrement and disgusting smells, and the entire floor and its residents smelled as such for a while.

A conveniently placed banana peel caused Foxleap to sprain his wrist, which was quite ironic.

Some new construction on a nearby building collapsed, and Willowshine was very close to having her head smashed in by falling planks and boards. Nails littered the sidewalk, and it was a miracle no kids were injured, besides the occasional scrape or bruise.

And not even five minutes later, a door swung out and smacked Nightcloud in the face.

(Nobody really seemed that upset about it, of course.)

(Excluding Nightcloud herself.)

"What's going on with this?" Hollyleaf demanded, twisting her black hair around and around her finger. "There's been way too many accidents."

"It's been that way since Sol showed up," her brother, Jayfeather, pointed out with a scowl. "It's him, guaranteed."

Foxleap gasped dramatically. "Or maybe it's the ghost of that snake, coming back to haunt us!"

There was a silence as several people face-palmed. Icecloud even smacked her head off the desk.

"Oh, don't bring that up," Cinderheart scolded, crossing her arms, "I was scared half to death because of that. And Honeyfern almost died." Lionblaze wrapped his arm around her for warmth and comfort, and the silver-haired girl easily accepted it.

"Did you hear?" Hazeltail mused. "Auditions for the school play are supposed to start next week."

"What're they doing?" Berrynose managed, gulping down the last of his mug of tea. He was on his fourth mug, now proceeding to his fifth- and that was all he had been drinking since Honeyfern had her incident. His girlfriend had yet to be released from the hospital- and it had been three days.

"Shrek Jr or something," Foxleap said with a snicker. "Shrek!"

They all giggled, the first happy sound that'd been allowed and accepted in days. "I hope Honeyfern gets Fiona," Icecloud put in.

"Maybe I'll try out," Dovewing mused.

They pondered the idea of a play based of Shrek for a while before there was a loud call from the back of the basement, by the huge swinging doors. "Hey, guys!"

Berrynose was the first to shoot up, rivaled only by Cinderheart and Hazeltail as they tore towards the door and nearly tackled Honeyfern off her feet. Instantly, the sweetest girl they all had ever known was completely immobile; everyone was restraining her from moving due to the mass group hug. People were shouting, and all the words jumbled together, but everyone seemed relieved that she was alright. Soon, people from other groups that were hanging out in the basement were crowding them as well. Everyone was just glad she was okay.

In all the excitement, no one really smelled the smoke.

* * *

 **Y'ALL CHILL SHE'S NOT DEAD**

 **(Everyone's assuming I killed her, gee, I wonder why :P)**

 **Jesus Christ, everyone was assuming she was dead/going to die were panicking and y'all were like 'who's Berrynose gonna be with now?' Like come on people, I'm not completely heartless.**

 **On another note...**

 **Thanks to _I-really-hope-not,_ _ WisperRanger26,_ and _kaitheawesomeguy_ for making me laugh through their reviews :)**

 **One last thing.**

 **...**

 **Never mind. That can wait for next chapter. 80% of you don't deserve to hear the amount of complaining I'm going to do :)**


	23. We are Fighting Fires

**Review count: 661**

 **Followers: 99**

 **Favourites: 103**

 **^^Thank you so much for over 100 favourites!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _One day earlier..._

Nightcloud had been casually strolling through the hall, ready to walk down the stairs leading to the basement and make a grand entrance. Millie and Dawnpelt were meeting her there. Dressed in skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a flannel, she felt ready to make jaws drop.

She pushed open the door, and saw some heads swivel her way, but the heads turned back just as quickly. She frowned. Through the corner of her eye, she spotted Millie and Dawnpelt sipping coffees in the other room that was guarded by two large doors that had large glass panes in them for windows. One of the doors was wide open.

 _Perfect,_ Nightcloud mused, swinging her pink purse around her wrist as she made her way to the wide-open entry way.

The door closed at the perfect moment and smacked Nightcloud off her feet.

Not too many people probably would've noticed, but as Nightcloud screeched "OW!" with volume that rivaled a banshee, every head in the first room that she was trying to exit from turned her way. The raven-haired girl's face flushed angrily as she stood up, fuming.

 _No door is going to push me around like that._ Angry, Nightcloud swung her purse at the door. Predictably, the door didn't budge. She tried the handle- the door knob wasn't working. She hit her purse off of it repeatedly. That did nothing.

"Stupid, stupid, door!" Nightcloud cried out, cursing loudly. "Look at what you've done!" She held up her purse, which wasn't exactly in its usual pristine and proper state. It was... kind of rumpled and tattered on one side. People giggled- the whole 'Nightcloud Versus the Door' spectacle would be on Snapchat in a few seconds.

Maybe her mind wasn't working properly. Maybe she was just angry.

But for whatever reason, Nightcloud whipped off her heels and smacked them off the door.

One fell clumsily out of her hand and tumbled to a stop. The other wasn't so lucky- the shiny heel of the shoe snapped clean off.

The viewers immediately snapped their phones off as Nightcloud threw back her head and wailed like a banshee, "NOOOOOOOOO!" She took off angrily, bare feet and all, stomping back up the stairs.

Door, 1. Nightcloud? 0.

* * *

Maybe it was the screaming and shouting that hurt Jayfeather's eardrums. Maybe it was the heavy scent of coffee and tea because that was all Berrynose, among others, had been drinking lately.

Whatever the reason, Jayfeather didn't smell the smoke until a few seconds too late.

Needless to say, his senses were still so much sharper than most. But the smell of smoke was unmistakable. "Smoke!" he called out, but due to the large amount of yelling and confusion, no one seemed to hear him. If they did, they gave no sign. _I hate being blind,_ Jayfeather thought with a scowl. "SMOKE!" he tried again.

"Smoke?" Lionblaze's voice, normally calm, was now a bit rapid.

"Yes," Jayfeather snapped angrily, "I smell smoke!"

"Alright," the golden-haired boy agreed. Jayfeather imagined him cupping his hands around his mouth as the loud voice rang out: "FIRE!"

Suddenly, the happy attitude was gone, and people were surging for the exit doors. That didn't help the yelling and screaming- in fact, it got worse. Jayfeather gritted his teeth- how were people supposed to cooperate if no one could listen to people?

His insides twisted- the smell was getting worse. "Not this way," he coughed, just loud enough for Lionblaze to hear him.

"BACK EXIT!" Lionblaze bellowed, and Jayfeather felt a strong hand on his arm that was leading his around. God bless his brother, for being his voice. Footsteps were everywhere, and people were screaming- Jayfeather had to rely on the hand on his bicep, because he couldn't hear anything anymore.

People were moving, yelling, frantic. Jayfeather suddenly felt warmer, and he realized the fire must've spread- somewhere close.

Lionblaze cursed foully. "The fire's at the exit doors. You made a good call."

"Is everyone moving?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah. Everyone's getting out of here as fast as possible. Because the one exit's burning, we all have to use the back one with the stairs, so it's taking longer."

"Shouldn't we have all burned to death by now?"

He scoffed, "you're morbid. No, Berrynose found a fire extinguisher. He's not getting rid of it completely, but he's holding it off."

Jayfeather nodded along. That made sense. A loud crack filled the air, followed by cursing. His nerves heightened. "Tell Berrynose to get out of there! It's getting worse!" The smell of smoke was putrid and acidic, and Jayfeather felt like his brain was melting inside his head.

"Berrynose!" Jayfeather heard his brother call out, followed by a large bout of coughing. "Foxleap! Briarlight!"

He snorted, rolling his eyes; of course Foxleap was here. There wasn't anything that the ginger wasn't a part of. Then his brain registered the other name. "Briarlight?" he snapped. "What's she doing down here?! Why isn't she out of here yet?!" The heat was much more intense now.

"Everyone pushed their way ahead of her," Lionblaze replied, coughing. "You get out of here. I'll grab Briarlight." The hand left his arm and Jayfeather was left alone, surrounded by smoke and fire, no way to tell what was happening. He felt for the wall that he was sure was behind him and traced the wall down to the door, which was wide open. From the footsteps, there were only a few people left going through. He turned back to the direction his brother vanished, and the heat flared in his face. "Lionblaze!" Jayfeather called, his voice cracking. "We need to go! Now!"

"On my way," came the raspy voice of Foxleap as he ran by, his footsteps echoing up the stairs.

"C'mon, Jayfeather!" Berrynose called as he raced past.

"Lionblaze!" the blind boy called out frantically, coughing.

"H-here!" Someone latched onto his arm- but it wasn't Lionblaze's hand. "J-Jayfeather," Briarlight managed, coughing. She stumbled, and Jayfeather felt her weight pull on his arm.

"You need to get out of here," Jayfeather urged, frantically trying to listen for Lionblaze among all the crackling of flames.

"I can't," she croaked, "my crutches. Gone."

He cursed, loudly and with no restraint. "Lionblaze!"

"Get out of here!" came the reply. It seemed so much further off than it had been before. "Now! It's too close to you, Jayfeather!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll be fine!" But even now, Jayfeather could hear the uncertainty in Lionblaze's voice, and he thought _no, you will not be fine._ "You have to get Briarlight out of here!"

Jayfeather snarled, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm blind! We both need you!"

"She'll be your eyes!" he called back. "Go now!" Some of his words were cut off as something cracked and fell with a bang. "-needs you! Go!"

He'd never been more upset at his blindness.

Jayfeather put an arm around Briarlight's back, felt for her damaged legs, and scooped her up. "Guide me," he croaked, leaping up the stairs as fast as he could.

Lionblaze was still there. Somewhere in the basement.

Briarlight called out directions- left, right, straight, duck- and Jayfeather reacted on autopilot. His heart felt cold. Briarlight screamed, "We're out!" And Jayfeather stumbled. The fresh air was such a relief to his head and his nose. He felt hands all around him, people taking Briarlight from him, someone putting an oxygen mask on his face.

He accepted the fresh air, coughing, then ripped the mask off. "Lionblaze!" he cried out before the mask was pressed back on his face.

"You need to breath," came the quavering voice of his sister. Jayfeather felt relief in knowing she was okay. "You've inhaled a lot of smoke. Just breathe." He took her advice, inhaling slowly.

"Where's Lionblaze?" someone asked timidly. Jayfeather felt his heart crack- it was Cinderheart. "He's coming, isn't he?"

Jayfeather couldn't find the strength to shake his head or anything. This was one of the only moments he was grateful to be blind- he didn't have to see the look of heartbreak in Cinderheart's eyes.

"Where is he?" Hollyleaf added urgently, gently prying the mask from Jayfeather's face.

"He..." Jayfeather coughed, trying to figure out how to say it. "He saved Briarlight," he finished lamely, his shoulders sagging.

"No," he heard his sister whisper.

Cinderheart's voice was panicked and urgent. "But he's coming, right?! He was right behind you."

Jayfeather felt tears prick his sightless eyes. "I- I don't know."

"He's coming," he heard her say firmly, her voice shaking but her determination solid. "He'd never leave me. I know he is."

And then everything just finally... _settled._ Jayfeather's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

* * *

 **The Nightcloud bit at the beginning was heavily inspired by _WarriorsErin_. Thank you very much :)**

 **Answers to some... _odd_ reviews:**

 **Thanks to _camamalope. sorandomz, Shadows of a Dying Soul,_ and _WarriorsErin_ for making me laugh :)**

 ** _Acorn:_ When I said 'everyone', I was implying that 'everyone' applied to all the Thunder kids. Thank you for pointing out my typos- I don't mind, it gives me a chance to go back and fix them. I wrote that Berrynose was drinking both, in order to express how desperate he was for caffeine to stay awake. He was very concerned for Honeyfern, and didn't want to be sleeping when she was declared safe and well. Jayfeather? Well, it's a busy place. You can't blame him for being a bit slow on the uptake at least once.**

 **...Do you have something else you'd prefer some one to say after they've been in the hospital for a while? I thought "hey, guys!" was sufficient. I know that if I was released from a hospital and I was dying to see my friends, I'd want to see them ASAP. I'm not sure what else someone would say...  
**

 **I'm sorry my chapter length was not up to your satisfaction. Perhaps waiting for two updates and reading them both at once would make it seem longer? :P**

 ***.*.***

 **Hello. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Behold, the rant I warned you about last chapter: ASDFGHJKL PEOPLE STOP! SEVERAL OF YOU ARE CATCHING ON TO THE LITTLE THING I THREW IN THERE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME MAKE A PLOT. I'M PROUD AND ALL, BUT WHEN YOU SAY "NO ONE'S FALLING FOR IT" AND "IT'S SO OBVIOUS" WHEN YOU WERE LITERALLY _GUESSING SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND COMPLETELY MISSING IT TWO CHAPTERS AGO_ YOU OBVIOUSLY FELL FOR IT. PLEASE STOP KIDDING YOURSELVES.**

 **I'm so sorry, feel free to skip that. I'm at the end of my temper, especially with this story.**

 **Thank you to those that continue to support me positively! :)**


	24. We are Slytherins (?)

**Review count: 689**

 **Followers: 103**

 **Favourites: 107**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Jayfeather blinked rapidly, trying to open his eyes. _Why can't I see anything?! What-_

 _Oh, right. You're blind, Jayfeather._

He groaned, and sat up. Whatever he was sitting on creaked uncomfortably beneath him and shifted as he moved, but it was kind of soft. He felt around in front of him and came back with the edge of a thin sheet. Where was he?

"Jayfeather? Mister Jayfeather?"

 _Mister?_

He rubbed at his arms- he felt cold. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Jayfeather?"

That explained the faint beeping sound he was hearing from his right. The voice came from his left.

"What happened?"

"A fire started in the basement of the Star building at Warriors University. The campus was evacuated," the male voice continued. "We don't know what started the fire but authorities are interviewing kids as we speak."

 _Fire... Lionblaze!_

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather snapped loudly, feeling for the edge of the bed and sliding off. "What happened to my brother?"

"Sir, you have to rest, stay in your bed-"

Jayfeather wheeled around and glared heavily at the voice. "What are my injuries?" he said icily.

He could almost hear the flinch in the man's voice. "Well- Well, sir, you've inhaled a lot of smoke, but you seem to be fine now-"

"Then I'm going," he scowled, "because you seem to have no important information for me."

Maybe his words were a bit harsh, but Jayfeather didn't care for that. He closed the door behind him rather forcefully, then felt his way along the wall in the direction that had the most noise. Voices were louder; footsteps were noisier; everything busier. Jayfeather wanted to fall back asleep, but the aching pain in his heart that he felt for Lionblaze needed to be resolved.

The voices rose as he entered what he thought what the lobby and then hands were clamping on his shoulder and patting his back and people were yelling in his ears.

"Jayfeather, are you okay?"

"Jayfeather, you saved Briarlight!"

"Jayfeather, you saved everyone!"

"Jayfeather, what happened to Lionblaze?"

"Jayfeather-"

"Oh, shut up!" the blind boy snarled loudly. "I can't hear anything and I'm honestly not in the mood to answer all your pointless questions!"

The chatter subsided but wasn't completely quenched.

"Where's Lionblaze?" he demanded angrily.

 _Now_ the chatter vanished. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"You're kidding," Jayfeather snapped angrily, his insides boiling. "Are you serious-"

"Jayfeather," someone interrupted, a voice he didn't care enough to identify, "Lionblaze didn't come out of the building."

He inhaled.

"But they didn't find a body either."

He exhaled.

Then he turned and made his way back to his room, counting his steps as he went; trying to banish his grief as he turned, threw himself into the room and banged his shin on the edge of the bed; fell onto the uncomfortable sheets and mattress, hearing the same male voice speaking like rapid fire; and then just darkness as he passed out.

* * *

Lionblaze groaned. Everything _hurt._

He was probably dead, wasn't he? All he could remember was that stupid fire, hauling Briarlight away from a falling beam and towards Jayfeather, then another flaming beam falling and nearly making him a Lionblaze Pancake. Maybe he got crushed after all, and that's why everything hurt so much.

But he didn't feel hot, which was strange, especially if there was a fire.

Oh, his head was _killing_ him. It felt like someone was prodding at it was a sharp metal rod or something.

He moaned and forced his eyes open.

"Where..." he trailed off, trying to make sense of the space around him.

He was half expecting some fluffy clouds for the ground, some people wandering around, angels fluttering, and big gold gates that said heaven.

Not quite.

It was a soaked, dark, and musty prison cell, basically, with large bars and three walls in the room. Outside the bar, a tiny candle sat on a decaying wooden shelf, and that was all he had for light. The second room, outside the bars, had two doors, a hatch in the roof, and was equally dark and musty.

Lionblaze tried to sit up and moaned. Pain shot through his head and his body and he slumped back down.

Nope, he was alive, alright.

He managed to sit up and looked himself over. The _Warriors U_ sweater he had been wearing had one sleeve entirely burned off, and he had some nasty burn scars up that arm that made him want to puke. He tore his gaze away and looked at his other side- he looked okay, but there was a nasty bruise forming around his elbow. Lionblaze shifted his legs- they ached, and were really sore, but otherwise fine.

The blond boy brought his hand up to his head and patted around. His hair was crispy and burnt slightly on one side, but he didn't feel any blood or anything.

"Thank the stars," he murmured, shifting around to a sitting position. "But where am I?"

"You are," said a creepy voice dramatically, "our prisoner."

Lionblaze blinked in confusion as two shadowy figures emerged from the side, out of his line of vision. One faded into view and flicked on a flashlight, holding it under his chin in a comical way to be scarier.

The blond boy gasped, "Sol?"

"It is I," he confirmed, the flashlight wavering under his chin.

"And I," someone else added, stepping into what little light the room had.

Lionblaze couldn't help it- he snorted. "Eggstar."

There was a hollow silence.

Until:

Sol burst out laughing.

"What?!" Giterstar snarled angrily, whirling around on his partner. "I can't help it they gave me that stupid nickname on the first day!"

Sol wheezed, "he- wasn't even- surprised!- he laughed!"

"Well," the angry teacher countered, "at least I'm not using some dorky flashlight to try and look cool!"

The flashlight flicked off immediately and Sol glared at Giterstar. Lionblaze could barely see by the light of the candle. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Sol drawled, glaring down at Giterstar (he was a few inches taller). "But at least I didn't make up such a stupid alias such as _Giterstar_."

The teacher fumed. "Well, what kind of corny line was that?! 'It is I'?! You sound like the one creepy part of the Harry Potter books where Snape appears."

"What a nerd!" Sol said with a cackle. "You must be a Ravenclaw!"

"Yet somehow you know what a Ravenclaw is!" Giterstar retorted, his cheeks flushed red. " _You_ are probably a Hufflepuff!"

Meanwhile Lionblaze was cackling so hard he though his ribs were going to burst. The pain is his head was only a distant memory.

Sol gasped. "I'm a proud Slytherin, you inconsiderate moron!"

"Well, so am I!" Giterstar hissed. "And..."

They both slowly turned to Lionblaze, who was rolling on the damp floor, laughing so hard that he had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"He's mocking us," the teacher said, sticking his nose in the air.

"Totally a Gryffindor," Sol declared.

Seeming to agree on this, the two villains exited the tiny prison cell area, and only when Lionblaze got over his laughing fit did he start to wonder why he was here and what the two nerdy bad guys wanted from him.

* * *

 **Thank you for 100 follows! 700 reviews, maybe? :P**

 **OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AHA**

 **#proudSlytherin**


	25. We are Lovin It

**Review count: 743**

 **Followers: 106**

 **Favourites: 110**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lionblaze was grumpy and agitated. The cell was damp, he was angry, and he was starving. The idiotic villains fed him three meals a day, and they were all absurd.

Breakfast was three raw eggs and a glass of orange juice.

Three _raw_ eggs.

 _Three raw eggs._

Lionblaze, instead, chucked them at the back of his captor's heads. Giterstar's landed right on his neck, cracking and sliding down his shirt. The second egg missed Sol's head by an inch, and the third hit him in his left butt cheek.

Needless to say, they were not happy, and Lionblaze was still hungry.

Lunch was a McDonalds Happy Meal.

Lionblaze had wolfed down the burger and polished off the fries quicker than you could blink, then proceeded to use the little toy that came with the happy meal- a small toucan that sung loudly and obnoxiously whenever you pressed a button- to annoy the hell out of Giterstar and Sol.

"Enjoy your meal," Sol had said icily, still remembering the egg.

Lionblaze had ripped open the case for the toy and jammed the button with his thumb.

"CCCCccccccaaaAAAAAAwwwwwwWWWWW, ccCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CcCcCcCaAaWwWwAaWwW!"

Sol looked like he had wanted to tear his ears off his head.

Dinner was two apples and a water bottle.

Lionblaze had been here around twenty four hours and was already hating every second of it. Sleeping was near impossible; there was no comfort to find in the stupid cell. He'd jammed the apple cores in the water bottle and was planning to throw it at Sol or Giterstar, whoever came down first.

He was so incredibly _bored._

Lionblaze had twisted his sweater around so that he was wearing it backwards, because that way he had a sleeve covering the burns on his arm. His hair was disheveled and messy, which bothered him, and it kept falling in his face. He needed a comb, or some gel, or something.

There was a creak and the door across from the cell opened. Giterstar strode into the room with his head held high, as if he hadn't had raw egg sliding down the back of his neck ten hours ago.

"What do you want?" Lionblaze said dully. He was beyond bored.

Giterstar stuck his nose up in the air. "We're in the process of completing the final stages of our master evil plan!"

The blond boy blinked. "Your what?"

"Our evil master plan!" the teacher repeated, frowning down at Lionblaze. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure," Lionblaze said with a sigh, masking his excitement. He could figure out what the heck was going on and maybe there was a clue that could get him out of here.

"FOOL!" Sol burst into the room from the other door and karate-chopped Giterstar on the head. "Why on earth are you offering to reveal this insane master plan that took us months to develop and perfect?"

Giterstar whined, "that hurt!"

"I don't care," Sol said coldly, frowning.

"He's in a cell," the teacher justified. "He can't do anything about it."

Somewhere in Sol's tiny brain, the explanation seemed to register as passable and he shrugged. "If you must."

"Get on with it," Lionblaze added.

Giterstar flipped his orange and black hair over his shoulder dramatically. "If I must. You see, there's a legend about a secret fortune that is hidden somewhere in this campus. It was hidden hundreds of years ago, and we think we know where it is."

The blond boy's head spun. "What?"

Sol clapped his hands together. "So we made everyone think the campus was dangerous, with all the accidents and the snakes and the fire and stuff-"

"You could've killed people!" Lionblaze objected, lunging at the cage bars.

Giterstar waved him off. "Minor details. Anyways, the campus is evacuated, so we're using the time to hunt for the treasure undetected."

The captive frowned. "So why was I kidnapped?"

Sol frowned right back at him. "I thought it was obvious. Didn't you see us sneaking around after the fire?"

"No?"

"Oh, I TOLD you!" Giterstar exploded, whirling immediately on his partner in crime and jabbing an accusing finger at him. "I told you he never saw us!"

"Better safe than sorry!" Sol protested.

"Are you kidding? He's been such a pain in the butt that I wish we'd never kidnapped him!"

"But we have a captive! We have leverage over the police!"

"He threw eggs at us! _Eggs!_ Do you even understand what kind of mockery that is?!"

"It's _your_ fault for giving them to him raw!"

"My fault?! I thought you cooked them!"

"Wouldn't have stopped me from throwing them," Lionblaze interrupted loudly, cackling.

They both turned on him, fierce. "SHUT UP!"

The blond boy shrugged and grabbed his toucan toy, smacking the button. There was a loud shriek: "CCCCccccccaaaAAAAAAwwwwwwWWWWW, ccCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CcCcCcCaAaWwWwAaWwW!" Both Giterstar and Sol clapped their hands over their ears.

"How annoying," Giterstar seethed.

"It was your idea to get him that stupid happy meal," Sol grumbled.

"Oh, so everything's _my_ fault now?!"

Lionblaze started laughing again.

"Look, now he's laughing. Again."

"Your fault."

" _My_ fault?!"

Giterstar huffed. "Fine. Well, I'll tell him something that will put him in complete shock and he'll never laugh at our plans again. I bet you never saw this coming," he said evilly, turning to Lionblaze. "But..."

There was a dramatic pause as Giterstar whipped off his glasses and wig (...to reveal slightly shorter black hair with orange streaks) and boomed, "I'm actually Tigerstar in disguise! The letters of 'tiger' switched around became 'giter'! I infiltrated the school! Nobody caught me!"

Lionblaze stared up at him blankly. "...Dude, seriously?"

The villains stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"We all figured that out in the first day," Lionblaze scoffed. "Your disguise was horrible and the stupid name just tipped everyone off. You would get a D- for creativity, geez."

There was a pause.

"You- You knew?!" The 'newly revealed' Tigerstar shrieked. "But you lot never said anything!"

Lionblaze shrugged. "We thought you weren't a threat. Frankly, we didn't care."

Sol coughed out a laugh as Tigerstar furiously whipped his glasses at the wall. "You lousy, filthy, ungrateful children! You-"

He never finished.

At that exact moment, Foxleap popped out of the roof hatch and fell on Tigerstar.

Lionblaze watched in amazement as Foxleap tackled the 'teacher' to the ground, whooping. "Anyone call for the Evil Person Extermination Service?" some else called, and Lionblaze sighed in relief as Hollyleaf hopped through the hatch next, landing swiftly on her feet.

"That's my line!" he complained, but Hollyleaf only grinned at him before she went to help Foxleap with Tigerstar.

Next was Berrynose, who eagerly football-tackled Sol to the ground. Jayfeather was next, and he was handed the cell keys by Honeyfern, who had come down only seconds before. There was a click as the cell door swung open.

"You're the best," Lionblaze admitted, hugging his brother.

Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes. "Next time, don't get yourself kidnapped." But his voice was shaky.

It wasn't over yet.

Tigerstar threw off Foxleap, who scrambled to his feet. "You stupid kids!" he howled, pulling a switchblade out of his pocket.

Everyone saw the blade and froze. Sol started climbing to his feet.

Instinctively, Lionblaze smacked the button on the happy meal toy- what a beautiful toy it was- and hurled it at Tigerstar's face like a football.

"CCCCccccccaaaAAAAAAwwwwwwWWWWW, ccCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CcCcCcCaAaWwWwAaWwW!" The toy shrieked as it smacked Tigerstar directly in the face.

"RUN!" Lionblaze screamed.

The six of them burst through the door, running as fast as their legs could take them.

* * *

 ***hides***

 **...I'm sorry.**

 **On a brighter note, happy holidays! Hope your holidays are good to you! :)**


	26. We are Escaping

**Review count: 771**

 **Followers: 109**

 **Favourites: 112**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The six refused to split up. Foxleap led the way- apparently, Lionblaze had been trapped in a large underground facility that had multiple floors to it, which explained the roof hatch.

As to where they were? A small house that served as an underground bunker that was five times the size of the house.

Why the others were here, and how they found him? Well, that was a bit more complicated.

"You see," Hollyleaf panted as Foxleap twisted them down a different hallway, "Jayfeather refused to believe you were dead. Everyone thought you were, but there was no body, so we kept hope. But it was Jayfeather that ended up sneaking into the police station with Cinderheart and checking all the security cameras int he station."

Lionblaze almost tripped and fell. _"What?"_

Hollyleaf grinned sheepishly. "Well, I should probably share some of the blame too, I guess. I deduced- we deduced- that the accidents happening around campus weren't natural, obviously. I researched the snake and found out it was a certain venomous snake found only in the small remote parts of South America. So obviously, it wouldn't be from around here. And while I was digging, I found a wonderful picture of Sol, who was a famous herpetologist in Brazil."

"He- He- What?!"

She nodded, turning to dash after Foxleap down a different hallway. "Crazy, right?"

"And you managed to find out all that?!"

"Yup!"

"You're insane," the golden-haired boy breathed as they sprinted up a flight of stairs. "But that's a good thing."

Hollyleaf beamed. "Anyways, we got suspicious, and then Giterstar- sorry, Tigerstar- and Sol were nowhere to be found. Honeyfern and Berrynose tried to convince the police about our theories for ages, but no one believed us, so Cinderheart and Jayfeather got into the police station-"

Lionblaze didn't even want to know how they managed to do that. "That explains the lack of police men." He let the explanation register before he realized, "where's Cinderheart?"

"Control room with Hazeltail and Icecloud," Hollyleaf replied. "When we sneaked in here, we realized they had their own surveillance room with a bunch of cameras, so she volunteered to stay and watch over us. She's communicating with Foxleap as we speak. They've been trying to contact police and do anything they can."

Lionblaze looked up for a moment and noticed that black ear piece that was nestled into the ginger's hair. "Makes sense," he grunted, almost stumbling.

Foxleap halted suddenly, and Lionblaze almost crashed into Berrynose. "What now?"

"I don't know where to go," the ginger growled. "No, we tried that," he argued to nobody until Lionblaze realized he was talking to someone through the ear piece.

"Great," the blond boy wheezed. "Just great."

"This place is disgusting," Honeyfern added, frowning as she brushed her hand against the wall. "The walls are sticky and gross."

"Sticky with what?" Berrynose grunted. His girlfriend shrugged.

Foxleap grinned. "I guess you could say we've got ourselves a _sticky_ situation."

Everyone groaned collectively.

Jayfeather snapped, "now where?"

"Going up is ideal," Hollyleaf reasoned.

"We never would've guessed," Berrynose deadpanned.

Then they heard it.

Footsteps. Very very speedy footsteps, coming closer and closer.

"This way!" Foxleap called out, and the remaining five tore after him.

Lo and behold, there was another room, with a tall ladder against the side leading up to a hatch. As Lionblaze ran with the others, his body heavy from lack of sleep and food, he tried to remember what Hollyleaf said- if the underground hideout had two floors, and his was the bottom, this should be what led up to the main floor.

Berrynose called out, "Go, go, go!" and Honeyfern scrambled up the ladder, her flashlight clicked off and thrown into the pocket of her practical black hoodie. Berrynose followed, then Hollyleaf.

"That's a nasty burn," Jayfeather murmured suddenly, making Lionblaze jump.

"How'd you know?"

His brother simply smirked and started up the ladder.

The footsteps were getting closer...

Lionblaze turned to Foxleap, whose face was pale but hard with determination. Lionblaze had never seen the ginger acting so serious. "They'll catch us," Lionblaze murmured, and they both knew it.

They were both leaders in their group. Not established, not organized, not planned, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was these two that stood up when the time was right. Not that nobody else did- everyone had their fair share of bravery- but between Foxleap's goofy and carefree attitude and Lionblaze's chill but dedicated personality, they were the backbone of the team. Berrynose too. Not that the girls weren't brave (they scared the hell out of Lionblaze); in fact, they were as strong- if not stronger- than everyone else. But Lionblaze and Foxleap?

It was never discussed, never brought to a vote- but they both knew that they were leaders. _The_ leaders.

So when Foxleap croaked out, "I'm going to distract them," Lionblaze understood that there was nothing he could do to change his mind.

Jayfeather was maybe halfway up the ladder, and when he heard Foxleap's words, he seemed like he was going to come down. "Keep going," Lionblaze insisted, and years worth of trust forced Jayfeather to keep climbing.

"You come back alive," Lionblaze insisted, patting Foxleap on the shoulder and turning around. "You didn't come to break me out just to..."

"Yeah," Foxleap sighed, but Lionblaze could practically hear the grin rising on the ginger's face. "What fun would it be if I didn't give Tigerstar a nice smack in the face?" His voice softened, "take care of them."

"Will do," the blond boy promised, and then he started up the ladder.

He heard the ginger take off, calling, "Hey, slowpokes! Were you dropped on your heads too many times as children?" and then there was a loud cackle that Lionblaze knew to be Foxleap's.

He scrambled up the ladder, dreading everything that might happen in the next five minutes, and painfully shut the hatch behind him. "Where's Foxleap?" Honeyfern called.

"He's... finding a different way out," Lionblaze managed, trying to prevent himself from throwing himself back down the hatch.

"You're kidding me," Berrynose hissed. Undeniably, Berrynose was one of Foxleap's best friends (if not his closest) and his anger was understandable. "That idiot! We have to go after him-"

"We can't," Lionblaze snapped immediately, "we have to get to that control room, get the girls, and get out."

They'd never fought before. Berrynose and Lionblaze? No.

"You're just going to leave him there?" Berrynose yelled angrily, throwing Honeyfern's concerned arms off of him.

"He's already gone!" Lionblaze screamed back. "He's distracting them so we can get- so we can get away." His voice cracked.

No, they'd never fought. And now was certainly not the time for it.

"We can't leave him!"

"Believe me, I'd be down there in a heartbeat!"

"Guys!"

If Foxleap and Lionblaze were the leaders, Berrynose was the soldier.

...And Hollyleaf was the voice of reason.

"We are doing Foxleap no good by staying up here and bickering," she snapped furiously. "Let's go."

Berrynose forced himself to nod. Lionblaze didn't say anything. But nevertheless, the five of them started running again. It didn't take them long to find the 'control' room, and Lionblaze had almost collapsed in relief to see Cinderheart.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling slowly. He missed her. Oh god, he missed her. He held on tight and never wanted to let go.

When he did, she breathed, "oh, thank the stars you're not dead."

He grinned at her. "'course I'm not."

She flashed her beautiful smile at him, and he felt like he was going to melt. The pair turned back to the group, who were ignoring them in favor of studying the computer screens. Icecloud was wearing the earpiece, shouting frantically to her brother. Lionblaze studied the screens- Foxleap seemed to be heading to a new staircase. Tigerstar and Sol were hot on his trail.

"You idiot," Hazeltail was cursing under her breath. She fidgeted anxiously, and Lionblaze realized that she was feeling helpless. With Icecloud communicating and the rest of them up here, she wasn't doing much. "You idiot!" she repeated.

"Are the cops coming?" Jayfeather asked.

Hazeltail turned back to him and nodded. "Yeah. I convinced them that this wasn't a prank, but I'm not sure they believed me. They should be on their way-"

"NO!" Icecloud hollered suddenly. "Foxleap, Sol's doubling back! He's trying to..." she trailed off.

They were all silent as they stared up at the computer screens, the many video cameras giving them plenty of different angles.

"They're going to surround him," Lionblaze realized.

Icecloud slumped. "He's trapped."

* * *

 **A few things:**

 **Firstly: Away for four months, then two updates in a week. What's gotten into me?**

 **Second: Wow, this was a big turn from my usual light-hearted and silly chapters. I'm actually really surprised with myself because this is the first chapter in Warriors U where I got serious. I even explored some character development; look at me go!**

 **Third: FOXLEAP OH MY GOODNESS MY BABY I'M SO PROUD OF YOUR DEVELOPMENT!**

 **Fourth: Please have a Merry Christmas, if you celebrate it, and I wish you all the best in the New Year :)**


	27. We Are Hugging

**Review count: 854**

 **Followers: 123**

 **Favourites: 123**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The entire group watched the screen, transfixed by the ginger as he cursed furiously and spun in a circle. Icecloud's lips were moving but no words were coming out- she just couldn't find anything to say. Sol and Tigerstar were drawing nearer with every passing second.

Hazeltail snatched the communication ear piece from Icecloud and slipped it on. "Foxleap, can you hear me? Foxleap?"

 _"Loud and clear,"_ the ginger replied, his voice strangely calm. From the screen, they could see him glancing left and right down the hallway as the footsteps got closer. He laughed. _"I'm screwed, aren't I?"_

"They're not going to kill him, right?" Hollyleaf whispered.

"We're going to get you out of there, Foxleap," the brunette said furiously, scanning the computer screens. "But they'll be there any second-"

 _"Are they armed?"_

"Tigerstar has a knife," Hazeltail reported, her voice shaking only slightly, "and Sol seems to be empty handed."

There was a pause. _"So go through Sol, then."_

"He's twice your size, you moron!" Hazeltail hissed, and Lionblaze saw tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "There's got to be something you can do. Just..." she trailed off.

They watched the ginger on the monitor look around, his fists tight, then stare up. To everyone's surprise, he grinned. _"Last Halloween."_

"What?" Icecloud asked with a shake of her head. "What's he talking about?"

 _"I suppose you can't see from the video cameras,"_ Foxleap mused, still staring up bemusedly. He shook his head.

"Foxleap, get out of there!" Hazeltail cried out, her voice cracking. "Please! They're-"

Hazeltail went quiet.

Foxleap was now looking at something else down the hallway. It was Tigerstar, panting and puffing, clutching the tiny blade in his grimy fingers. He took a second to rest, assured that he had the ginger cornered. Unfortunately, he did- Sol emerged from the other end of the corridor, equally exhausted.

 _"Hazel?"_ Foxleap murmured. _"I love you. A lot."_

Hazeltail choked out a laugh that sounded more like a sob. "Say it to me in person then."

 _"Anything for you, m'lady."_

And with that, Foxleap jumped up, and then he was gone.

The monitor room exploded. The ginger had vanished! Hazeltail, wiping at her cheeks furiously, scanned the screens with enough intensity to make Lionblaze shiver. Everyone started shouting at one, pointing at the screens and then at each other, completely flabbergasted and unbelieving. Sol and Tigerstar both ran like madmen towards the spot where Foxleap had been, and the group watched as the two criminals glared hard at the ceiling.

"What the heck is up there?!" Berrynose spat, his eyes incredibly close to the screen.

They watched, still anxious, as Sol jumped and held onto something that wasn't visible in the camera lenses. Tigerstar seemed to be boosting him up, and then Sol was gone too. The orange-and-black-haired man jumped next, struggled for a bit, and then vanished.

"Foxleap?" Hazeltail hissed into the microphone.

Nothing but static.

"Foxleap?!" the brunette called again, her voice considerably more frantic.

There was a bout of crackling and static on the other end of the line. Hazeltail repeated Foxleap's name over and over again, but only got static as a reply. Everything looked lost until Honeyfern jabbed her finger at one of the many video camera screens. "Look!"

It was Foxleap.

The ginger seemingly popped out of nowhere and had appeared in a completely different section of the underground hideout. _"Horrible reception up there, sorry,"_ the ginger apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Up where?" Lionblaze asked, relieved but just as confused as everyone else.

"Oh!" Hollyleaf cried out, her shoulders slumping as she came to a conclusion. "The vents."

"He climbed through the vents?" Berrynose asked in disbelief.

"Just like on Halloween night," Jayfeather mused, remembering their high school days.

Hazeltail sighed and visibly relaxed, shaking her head. "You scared me there, you idiot. Go straight and take the next left."

 _"Be there in a few,"_ the ginger promised as he took off, and the group let out a collective cheer. Berrynose and Honeyfern grabbed each other in a hug, and Berrynose spun her around in circles. Hazeltail had a hand clapped over her mouth and was trying to contain her tears; Icecloud was hugging her from behind; Cinderheart and Lionblaze were gripping each other like lifelines.

True to his word, Foxleap scurried up the same ladder that the five of them had gone up not even two minutes ago. They all stopped watching the video screens, instead turning to the control room door expectantly.

When Foxleap burst in, everyone grabbed him in a massive group hug, half of them close to tears. Lionblaze couldn't tell whose shoulder he was clutching at, our whose hand was around his hip. Everyone was a mess of hugs and tears.

And then the ginger grabbed Hazeltail and pulled her in close, whispered something in her ear, and then pulled her in for a long kiss.

(And they could all guess exactly what he said)

"We're not out of the woods yet," Hollyeaf said, tearing herself away from the group. "They're both looking for the ladder now."

"Let's leave," Jayfeather suggested, and no one argued with him as they all followed Icecloud to the door. She led them down another hallway, and just as they were about to open the front door, they started hearing sirens off in the distance.

Berrynose, who still had a vice grip on his best friend's shoulder, snorted. "Oh, _now_ the police show up." Lionblaze couldn't help but agree with him. Icecloud pushed open the door and they all stumbled out, squinting into the darkness. The moon was full and was shining brightly overhead.

Police cars zipped down the street and screeched to a halt in front of the dark house. About three- no wait, four- ended up parking themselves before a bunch of police officers popped out of the car doors and pulled out pistols, aiming them carefully at the kids. "Get down, put your hands behind your head!" someone screamed.

"What?" Honeyfern asked weakly, evidently tired and just wanting to go home.

"They have guns!" Lionblaze hissed through his teeth.

"Get down on the ground!" the police man repeated.

Trembling, the nine of them moved forwards on the lawn and sunk to their knees, carefully settling their hands behind their heads.

"There's two more in there!" Hollyleaf cried out, her frantic gaze sweeping the officers. "We were just here saving our friend, the bad guys-"

"That's them," a burly officer with a huge black beard said, jerking his chin and pointing his gun at them. Lionblaze's blood ran cold when he realized he was gesturing to Cinderheart and Jayfeather. "They're the ones who broke in to the station."

"He's blind!" a second policeman snapped, glaring at the burly man. "How the hell would he break in if he's blind?!"

"I can hear you," Jayfeather grumbled under his breath.

"Search them for weapons," another officer instructed, and soon they were being frisked for any weapons they could've had on them. The same police officer who gave the order turned to Lionblaze after patting him down. "Any other weapons, kid?"

"Unless you want to count a singing toucan from a happy meal," Lionblaze suggested, and Berrynose coughed awkwardly beside him in an attempt to hide his laugh.

"You have to listen," Icecloud pleaded, "there's two men in there! They have knives!"

The chief officer waved a hand, and _finally,_ the police went inside the house, aiming their pistols ahead of them. Eventually, the police officers let them get up, and escorted them towards the police cars. They all turned back to the house, watching, waiting to see if Sol or Tigerstar would emerge.

After an agonizing two minutes, one of the police men exited the house, shaking his head. "The house is empty, sir. There were sets of footprints leading away from the back door."

 _If they had just gone in sooner-_

Hollyleaf put a hand on her brother's shoulder and shook her head. Evidently, she felt the same way about the stupid cops, but what more could they do?

"We're together," Honeyfern said simply, tucking herself into Berrynose's arms.

"We're all alive," Hazeltail echoed.

"We're all okay," Icecloud summed up, and they all collapsed into a giant group hug.

Lionblaze felt Jayfeather's grip on his arm tightened as the group squeezed together in the most meaningful hug Lionblaze had ever had. The blond boy patted his brother on the shoulder.

They could deal with Sol and Tigerstar another day.

* * *

 **Oooooof I've left this story alone for a while and I'm being attacked :') I'm kidding, I appreciate the prompting and the love for this silly adventure. Thank you all for being here, aha, and putting up with my laziness.**


End file.
